Destined
by Magbe3
Summary: Sebuah takdir yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Tentang seseorang yang telah di takdirkan untuk sang matahari./YAOI/FF KOLOSAL/YESUNG/KYUHYUN/KYUSUNG!/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Destined**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon

**Pair**

KyuSung

**Warning**

YAOI — Shou-Ai, Un-Official

pair,

Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

FF ini bersetting di jaman Dinasti **Joseon**

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

Awal musim dingin yang membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk, seharusnya dengan cuaca yang dingin orang-orang akan memilih tinggal di rumah mereka.

Namun tidak jika anda melihat pasar yang ramai di awal musim dingin ini. Dengan para pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya. Wanita-wanita dengan _hanbok_ sutra yang berwarna-warni tampak berlalu lalang meramaikan pasar. Berbaur dengan para bangsawan, para budak, ataupun pengemis.

Serupa dengan keadaan pasar yang begitu ramai, saat ini di istana, tepatnya di kediaman Putra Mahkota juga tengah ramai dengan para dayang-dayang istana yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"_Palli_.. Jika kalian lamban seperti itu _Cheonha_ akan mati" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya pada gadis-gadis yang tak henti-hentinya berlarian kesana kemari.

Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir, gelisah tak menentu. Berkali-kali ia hanya mondar-mandir tak menentu.

Baru ketika ia melihat dua rombongan menuju ketempatnya, ia menghentikan kegiatan mubazirnya dan berlari menuruni tiga anak tangga, ketika ia sudah berada tepat di depan yang bersangkutan, ia menunduk hormat.

_"Cheonha"_

_"Jungjeon Mama"_

"Bagaimana keadaan Putra Mahkota?"

"Tabib sedang memeriksanya, _Cheonha_"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, sang Raja melangkah melewati dayang tersebut yang membungkuk hormat. Diikuti oleh sang Ratu yang matanya sudah menampakan genangan air yang siap tumpah.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Sehari kemudian, istana sudah mulai kembali tenang. Keadaan Putra Mahkota mulai membaik, namun hal tersebut tetap membuat sang Raja gelisah.

Putra Mahkota sering kali jatuh sakit. Mulai dari yang parah hingga yang ringan. Fisiknya begitu lemah. Dan itu membuat Raja dan Ratu semakin sedih.

Menyaksikan wajah Putra Mahkota yang kesakitan membuat Ratu ingin membagi sakit itu untuk dirinya. Putra Mahkota masi muda, bahkan umurnya belum genap 16 tahun. Tapi hidupnya sudah semenderita itu.

Suatu hari, hal mengerikan itu terjadi lagi. Namun kini Putra Mahkota tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

Berbagai cara telah di usahakan, namun tetap saja. Keadaan Putra Mahkota tidak kunjung membaik.

Hingga suatu pagi, kepala Shaman dari Istana Langit mendatangi Yang Mulia Raja.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan _Seja_?" ucap Raja dengan raut pengharapan di wajah tegasnya. Tak jauh dari itu, Ratu yang duduk di sebelah Raja-pun tak luput dengan pertanyaan itu.

Sang Shaman membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kembali memandangi Putra Mahkota yang tak kunjung terjaga dari tidurnya.

Dengan sopan, Shaman tersebut membungkuk sedikit dan mulai berbicara.

"Hamba tidak bisa berbuat apapun _Cheonha_" Raja mendesah kecewa, habis sudah harapannya untuk melihat senyum sang putra.

"Tapi—" ia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi hamba tau apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang dapat membuat _Seja Cheonha_ seperti sediakala" ujarnya.

Bagai mendapat cahaya di tengah kegelapan, raut sang Raja kembali cerah.

"Hamba melihat hal yang lain. Di mana, seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi Ratu dari negeri ini mendampinya Putra Mahkota" nampak tak ada sanggahan dari Raja, shaman itu melanjutkan.

"Seseorang yang membuat _Wangseja_ membuka matanya. Seseorang yang membuat _Wangseja_ sehat dan tidak akan jatuh sakit lagi. Seseorang yang dimana saat dirinya menjadi Ratu dan mendapingi _Wangseja_, negeri ini akan mencapai kejayaannya. Tak ada kemiskinan, kelaparan, ataupun peperangan. Semua rakyat akan hidup bahagia dan sejahtera" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Siapa orang itu?" yang berkuasa bertanya tak sabar.

"Maaf jika hamba bertanya _Cheonha_. Tapi, apakah _Cheonha_ telah menentukan siapa Putri Mahkota?"

"Belum"

Shaman tersebut menutup matanya. Menarik nafas perlahan dan membuangnya dengan keras.

"Seseorang yang akan Yang Mulia temui di bawah dinginnya malam. Seseorang yang berada di bawah naungan dan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan" Shaman itu kembali membuka matanya.

"Hamba tidak tau siapa tepatnya orang itu _Cheonha_. Di penglihatan hamba hanya itu yang dapat hamba lihat"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Sebulan berlalu namun belum ada perubahan apapun terhadap Putra Mahkota. Matanya tidak kunjung memperlihatkan caramel indahnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Raja semakin gusar dan khawatir. Dan orang yang di takdirkan sebagai Putri Mahkota belum juga di temukan oleh Raja.

Malam itu entah kenapa musim dingin terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Salju tidak turun seperti malam sebelumnya. Malah bulan purnama bersinar terang menerangi langit malam itu. Yang tersisa hanya tumpukan hamparan permadani putih yang menandakan malam itu masih bahagian dari musim dingin.

Satu hal yang menjadi pemikiran Ratu negeri Joseon saat ini. Di saat dirinya yang seharusnya tengah menyamankan dirinya di dalam sebuah mimpi, ia malah duduk tenang memandang sang bulan yang pesonanya tak dapat di tolak.

Kedua kelopak indah itu tertutup, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Helaan nafas tak pernah berhenti ia hembuskan. Ia harus kuat, demi rakyat Joseon dan demi Putra Mahkota yang entah sampai kapan akan membuka matanya.

Lagi, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Jika mengingat tentang Putra Mahkota, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ratu dan juga sebagai seorang Ibu.

Jika diperbolehkan, maka ia akan menggantikan posisi putranya saat ini. Biar ia yang merasakan kesakitan itu asalkan buah hatinya bisa tertawa bahagia.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi.

"_Mama_, ini sudah terlalu malam. Alangkah baiknya jika anda kembali ke kediaman anda, _Mama_" suara kepala pelayan Go membuat tangannya bergerak cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Ye" iya berdiri tegak. Melangkahkan kaki-kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kembali menjadi seorang Ratu yang harus mensejahterakan rakyatnya.

Belum sampai ia ketempat tujuannya, langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada apa, _Mama_?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya sang Ratu dengan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"_Hamba_ tidak mendengar apapun, Mama" jawab kepala pelayan Go sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, sang Ratu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku yakin mendengar sesuatu, dan suara itu berasal dari sini"

Mengabaikan kepala dayang Go yang terus memintanya untuk segera kembali ke kediamannya, sang Ratu lebih memilih mengikuti suara hatinya.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga ia mendengar suara itu semakin jelas. Matanya bergerak liar, dan akhirnya, ia menemukannya.

Seorang namja muda yang umurnya dapat di pastikan tidak lebih dari 15 tahun. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengayunkan sebuah pedang yang terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya rembulan.

"_Mama_"

"Biarkan saja" ucapan kepala dayang Go terputus seketika. iya kembali menunduk, dan memundurkan langkahnya.

Sang Ratu terus saja memperhatikan namja itu, jika dilatih lagi sudah di pastikan anak itu kelak akan menjadi pendekar yang hebat. Sang Ratu tersenyum, setidaknya masih ada yang membuat bebannya terasa lebih ringan.

Ia mendongak, menyaksikan cahaya rembulan yang begitu indah. Tidak ada sedikitpun awan yang menghalangi sinarnya. Dan ketika sang Ratu kembali menatap si anak, jantungnya berdesir halus dan—

'Seseorang yang di berkahi oleh Tuhan. Seseorang yang di naungi oleh cahaya bulan. Seseorang yang di takdirkan untuk menjadi bulan negeri ini. Yang akan mendampingi sang matahari menerangi negeri ini'

'Ia akan datang, di bawah cahaya bulan'

'Di sini, di istana ini'

"—Mungkinkah"

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongwoon, _Jungjeon Mama_"

"Apa kau putra perdana mentri Kim Jae Hee?"

"N-ne"

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Y-ye?"

.

.

.

Jongwoon tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tau, ayahnya memperintahkannya untuk ke istana, dan ia hanya mengikuti apa yang di katakan oleh ayahnya. Setelah itu, seseorang datang dan membawanya ke istana dan ia langsung bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu. lalu setelah itu, ia malah berada di sini, di ruangan yang terdapat seorang namja yang ia perkirakan mempunyai usia yang sama dengannya. dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang terturup. Ia terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Dia adalah Putra Mahkota. Sudah lama sekali Putra Mahkota tidak bangun dari mimpinya" ucap sang Ratu yang duduk di depannya. Jongwoon tersentak, mungkin karena ia terlalu menikmati menatap wajah pucat sang Putra Mahkota.

"Jadi.. apa kau mau melihatnya, Jongwoon-ah?" tanya sang Ratu lembut.

"Bolehkah, _Mama_?" hanya dengan sebuah anggukan membuat Jongwoon berani untuk mendekat. Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Putra Mahkota yang terlelap. _Onyx_-nya tak lepas memandang wajah pucat itu. Entah kenapa, Jongwoon merasa ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya untuk menatap wajah tersebut.

Darahnya berdesir dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Terbesit di dalam hatinya untuk melihat seperti apa keindahan yang di sembunyikan oleh kelopak mata itu.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jongwoon mengangkat tangannya. Perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya di kening sang Pangeran. matanya tertutup dan kembali, ia merasakan desiran aneh memenuhi tubuhnya.

"_Cheonha_"

Sebuah teriakan dari salah satu dayang yang berada di sana membuat Jongwoon membuka matanya.

'DEG'

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah obsidian yang terlihat lemah namun tetap menawan tepat menumbuk _onyx_-nya. Ia terpaku, mengagumi sapasang mata yang mampu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Rasanya begitu nyaman saat obsidian itu balas menatapnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, tangan pucat itu menggenggam jemarinya.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah suara sang Ratu yang memperintahkan untuk memanggil tabib secepatnya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Jadi.. bagaimana _Jungjeon_?"

"Tabib bilang Putra Mahkota sudah membaik. Bahkan tabib istanapun tidak menyangka kesehatan Putra Mahkota akan membaik secepat itu, _Cheonha_" tidak dipungkiri bahwa nada bahagia itu keluar dari bibr sang Ratu.

"Syukurlah. aku akan pergi melihat Putra Mahkota secepatnya" balas Raja dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Putra Mahkota yang telah sadar sejak sebulan yang lalu tidak membuka matanya membuat siapapun merasa senang.

"Tapi, _Cheonha_. bagaimana dengan Jongwoon? Bukankah anak itu di takdirkan untuk menjadi seorang Ratu. Tetapi mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang namja, bukankah itu merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin untuk di wujudkan"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Ratu-ku.

Alangkah baiknya jika kita tanyakan pada kepala Shaman Han apa yang harus selanjutnya kita lakukan"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Apa hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Putra Mahkota tetap dalam kondisi yang baik?"

"Ye, _Cheonha_"

"Jika Jongwoon harus selalu berada di sisi Putra Mahkota, aku bisa menjadikan Jongwoon pengawal pribadi Putra Mahkota. Tak harus dengan cara ia menjadi seorang Ratu"

"Maafkan hamba _Cheonha_. Tapi hanya dengan ikatan suci antara Putra Mahkota dengan Jongwoon yang dapat menjadikan negara ini makmur dan sejahtera. Juga, penyakit Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota tidak akan datang lagi" Shaman itu menunduk, takut perkataannya membuat sang Raja akan marah.

"Hah.." Raja mengurut pelipisnya berulang. Ini bukan hal yang bisa di bilang gampang. Seorang namja, menjadi Ratu negeri ini dan Raja-nya juga seorang namja. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di bayangkan.

"Jika saya boleh berpendapat, alangkah baiknya jika Putra Mahkota tidak mengetahui identitas asli Jongwoon. Saya, akan selalu membantu anda, _Cheonha_" sang Raja terdiam, memikirkan ucapan kepala Shaman tersebut. Apa ia harus melakukannya?

Pertama ia harus mengatakan hal ini kepada perdana mentri Kim. Perdana mentri Kim adalah perdana mentri terbaik yang ia punya. Selain itu Perdana Mentri Kim bukan termasuk orang-orang yang siap menjatuhkannya. Ia mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, untuk negeri ini dan untuk putranya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Apa _Jusang_ sedang bercanda?" raut muka tak suka tampak jelas di wajah Ibu Suri saat mendengar ucapan sang Raja.

"_Animnida_. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk bercanda sedikitpun. Apa lagi hal ini menyangkut Putra Mahkota dan Joseon" jawab sang Raja tegas.

"Bukankah _Jusang_ sudah tau. Bahwa untuk pemilihan Putri Mahkota adalah tugas _Daebi_. Dan lagi anak itu adalah seorang namja"

"Aku tau"

"Lalu kenapa _Jusang_ masi saja ingin namja itu menjadi Putri Mahkota? Ini adalah kiamat untuk Joseon jika _Jusang_ benar-benar berniat menjadikan namja itu seorang Ratu" mata wanita paruh baya itu menatap dengan tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

Sang Raja balas menatap mata itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Bukankah _Eomma Mama_ begitu mempercayai Kepala Shaman Han? Ini adalah apa yang ia ramalkan untuk Joseon"

"—Maka dari itu, untuk kali ini saja, _Eomma Mama_ tidak melakukan apapun. Bukan sebagai Ibu dari seorang Raja ataupun _Daebi_ negeri ini. Tapi sebagai nenek dari Putra Mahkota" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Raja pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Ibu Suri.

.

.

**규성**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? _Sejabin_?"

"Ne, _Jusang_ ingin Jongwoon kita menjadi Putri Mahkota"

"Tapi _abeonim_, Jongwoon seorang namja"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Youngwoon-ah. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu mengapa _Jusang_ mengambil tindakan seperti itu. _Seja cheonha_ yang terus-terusan sakit hanya bisa sembuh jika bersama Jongwoon. Dan itu benar-benar sudah terbukti" kepala keluarga Kim itu berucap menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan.

"Tapi _abeoji_"

"_Jusang_ memang tidak memaksa kita, ini bukan hal biasa dan _Jusang_ mengatakan semuanya berada di tangan kita" pria paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi aku sendiri tidak akan sanggup mengatakan sebuah penolakan pada Yang Mulia. Ini juga demi Joseon"

"_Abeoji_ menyetujui hal yang tidak masuk akal ini? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Jongwoon? Apa anda tidak memikirkan perasaannya?" Youngwoon menyerukan pendapatnya dengan nada yang jelas ia tidak bisa menerima hal ini begitu saja. Ini menyangkut adiknya dan ia tidak akan semudah itu menyetujui hal gila ini.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Semua ada ditangan Jongwoon, aku tidak akan memaksa ataupun menekannya. Semua adalah keputusan Jongwoon"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Beberapa orang pembawa tandu menghentikan langkah mereka di depan tembok tinggi yang memisahkan Raja dengan rakyatnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari tandunya. Dengan sesekali merapikan _Hanbok_ yang ia kenakan untuk memastikan penampilannya.

Ia mengangguk pada pelayan yang berada di sampingnya. Pelayan itu menunduk dan segera beralih pada tandu yang lain.

"_Agassi_. Kita sudah sampai. Keluarlah" sebuah suara yang mengatakan 'ya' membuat pelayan itu mengambil tindakan cepat. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tandu tersebut.

Dan secara perlahan keluarlah seorang gadis muda dari tandu tersebut. Mengenakan _hanbok_ sutra indah berwarna merah dan rok berwarna hijau muda. Rambutnya terikat rapi dengan hiasan yang membuatnya semakin sempurna.

Matanya tertutup rapat, menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin yang seakan menyambut kedatangannya.

Satu tarikan nafas, perlahan kelopak indah itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata bulan sabit yang terlihat mengagumkan.

_"Aku akan melakukannya abeoji"_

_"Jongwoon-ah"_

_"Jika aboeji merasa saya melakukan ini karena terpaksa, itu tidaklah benar. Dari awal, saya telah merasakan sesuatu ketika untuk pertama kalinya saya bertemu dengan Seja Cheonha"_

_"Saya akan melakukan ini, demi Jusang, demi keluarga ini, demi Wangseja, dan demi Joseon"_

Wajah cantik itu menatap kagum pada dinding yang berada di depannya, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memasuki istana. Tetapi, dengan takdir yang tidak pernah terfikir olehnya, ini akan jadi hal yang berbeda.

Ini menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap _eomma_-nya yang memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Menyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak goyah dengan pilihan yang telah ia tentukan. Ini takdirnya, dirinya yang ditakdirkan dan ia harus menjalaninya.

Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati penjaga dan gerbang besar itu terbuka untuknya. Ia Menghirup nafas panjang untuk sekali lagi. Untuk seterusnya ia akan tinggal di sini, meninggalkan kehidupannya di balik tembok itu.

_'Mulai hari ini, kau adalah Putri Mahkota negeri ini, yang kelak akan menjadi seorang Ratu. Ibu negeri ini'_

_'Kau adalah putri dari Perdana Mentri Kim Jae Hee yang mempunyai seorang putra laki-laki dan putri perempuan. Tidak ada putra kedua'_

_'Rahasia ini, akan kita pegang erat hingga maut mengambil nyawa kita. Kau, bukan lagi seorang namja bernama Kim Jongwoon. Kini, kau adalah Putri Mahkota kami. Calon Ratu Joseon—'_

'—Kim Yesung'

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Annyeong... Lala back ^^

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff yang settingnya di jaman Joseon gini XD mian kalo aneh *bow

Ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa drama saeguk korea, karena ketika liburan aku terus-terusan disuguhi film-film kolosal dan otakku nggak mau berhenti mikirin plot nih ff XD

cerita ini 100% ngarang, jadi jangan kira ini bener-bener terjadi di korea ya XD lagian dorama korea yang kolosal juga rata-rata fiksi kok XD

aku udah cari informasi ama masang telinga buat bikin ff ini, dan semoga chungudeul suka ya~

last, gomawo buat yang udah sempatin buat baca dan teristimewa buat yang udah mau hargain usaha aku *hug

dan terakhir...

Riview, ya...

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

sign,

BlackCloudss


	2. The Queen

**Destined**

.

Chapter 2

.

.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly,

just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon

**Pair**

KyuSung

**Warning**

**YAOI** — Shou-Ai, **Un-Official**

**pair,**

Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

_FF ini bersetting di jaman_

_Dinasti Joseon_

_._

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

Jongwoon— Yesung berjalan mengikuti seorang dayang istana menuju kediaman _Daebi Mama_. Sekarang ia hanya sendirian, _eomma_-nya mungkin sedang menuju perjalanan pulang. Sekarang ia hanya sendirian. Di dalam kejamnya istana.

Kini takdirnya telah berubah. Ia bukannya tidak tau atas apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia sudah merancang kehidupannya di masa depan. Ia akan bersekolah di _Sungkyunkwan_ dan menjadi lulusan terbaik. Setelah itu ia akan membantu Raja selanjutnya dengan menjadi seorang mentri seperti _abeoji_-nya. Setelah itu ia akan menikah dengan _yeoja_ dari kalangan baik-baik. Memiliki anak yang lucu dan pintar dan meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang.

Namun ternyata manusia memang hanya bisa merencanakan, dan sekarang takdir berkata lain. Dirinya akan tinggal di istana, menjadi seorang Ratu _Joseon_. Mendampingi Raja selama hidupnya.

Mungkin semua akan jadi lebih baik jika ia adalah seorang _yeoja_, tapi tidak! Ia adalah seorang namja 15 tahun dan sekarang adalah _Sejabin_.

Ingatannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Putra Mahkota beberapa hari yang lalu. Hatinya berdesir saat caramel itu menubruk _onyx_-nya. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal hanya karena genggaman tangan Putra Mahkota.

Apa berarti ia adalah penyuka sesama? Hah.. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya pusing.

Lamunannya buyar saat suara sang dayang memintanya untuk segera memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai.

Pintu terbuka, menghela nafas dan ia masuk dengan langkah pelan.

Di sana, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah penuh wibawa menyambutnya. Dan seorang wanita lagi yang menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat. _Jungjeon Mama_. Ia ingat wanita itu.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan merendahkan tubuhnya, memberi penghormatan kepada orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh di _Joseon_.

Setelah melakukan penghormatan, Yesung duduk di tempat yang sudah di siapkan.

"_Daebi Mama, Jungjeon Mama_" ucapnya lembut.

"Oh.. Ternyata suaramu tidak seperti namja" ujar wanita paruh baya yang tepat duduk di hadapannya.

Yesung menundukan kepalanya. "Saya sudah melatih suara saya supaya terdengar lebih lembut, _Mama_"

Sang Ratu tersenyum senang. Jujur saja, walaupun Jongwoon adalah seorang _namja_, namun di dalam hatinya ia sangat menyukai Jongwoon.

Entahlah, hanya saja setiap kali ia bertemu Jongwoon perasaannya menghangat dan sebuah suara berbisik pelan kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa Jongwoon adalah orang yang benar-benar ia cari untuk berdiri di samping Putra Mahkota.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun. Yang jelas adalah, rahasia kecil ini tidak semua orang mengetahuinya. Ku harap rahasia ini akan terus menjadi rahasia tanpa sekalipun terungkap"

.

.

**규성**

**.**

**.**

Jongwoon duduk di tempatnya seorang diri. Hari belum terlalu malam tetapi terasa terlalu sunyi. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan keluarganya. Apa yang Youngwoon _hyung _lakukan? Apakah _aboeji_ sudah makan? Dan _eomma-_nya apakah ia tidak akan lupa dimana ia menaruh barang-barangnya?

Perasaannya sesak dan ia bisa merasakan genangan air di matanya. Namun jemarinya dengan cepat menghapus genangan tersebut sebelum berubah menjadi buliran air mata.

Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ini adalah keputusannya dan ia adalah seorang namja. Ia juga seorang calon Ratu kerajaan ini. Jadi tidak sepantasnya ia untuk menangis.

"Apa ada orang di luar?" tanyanya lirih. Bahkan ia tidak bisa memastikan bahwa pelayan di luar sana mendengar ucapannya.

"_Ye. Mama_" seorang _yeoja_ 30-an memasuki ruangan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin keluar. Bolehkah?" tanyanya ragu. Kepala dayang istana Cheon hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Putri Mahkota.

"Tentu saja. Cuaca malam ini begitu bagus jika _Mama_ belum mengantuk" Yesung tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Saya akan persiapkan semuanya _Mama_"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan. Melewati bangunan-bangunan istana yang sangat menawan. Udara terasa dingin menerpa wajahnya namun ia tetap melangkah.

Sesekali ia bertanya kepada sang dayang tentang tempat-tempat yang ada di istana tersebut. Tentu saja ia mendapatkan jawaban terbaik dengan tutur ucapan yang sopan.

Mereka semua yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya adalah orang-orang yang akan berada di pihaknya. Mengikuti perintahnya dan melakukan apapun untuknya. Serta mengetahui semua rahasianya.

Yesung berhenti dan membungkukkan badannya sopan ketika ia bertemu dengan rombongan Putra Mahkota. Ia hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ketika suara _bass_ yang membuat intensitas detak jantungnya bertambah menahan dirinya.

_"Ye. Cheonha?"_ wajahnya tertunduk tak siap untuk menatap wajah sang calon Raja _Joseon_ itu. Namun semua tak bertahan lama sebelum pertanyaan sang Pangeran membuatnya mengangkat wajah.

"Apa kau ingin berkeliling bersamaku, Putri Mahkota?"

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit sejak mereka memutuskan untuk melihat cahaya bulan di sebuah paviliun sederhana di tengah taman bunga. Yesung duduk dengan tangan yang saling meremas di balik _hanbok_ hijau yang ia kenakan. Sedang sang Pangeran berdiri seraya memandangi bulan di didepannya. Dan para dayang menunggu mereka dengan jarak cukup jauh.

Yesung tak berniat untuk membuka percakapan atau lebih tepatnya mungkin ia tidak berani. Ia tidak tau kapan namun jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang.

Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya. Walau mungkin ini bukanlah hal yang wajar. Menyukai sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang harus di banggakan di negeri ini.

Banyak yang menjadi pemikirannya saat ini. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Yang Mulia mengetahui rahasia ini? Mereka tidak hanya akan hidup dan tinggal bersama untuk beberapa bulan, tetapi ia akan bersama Yang Mulia hingga maut memanggilnya. Juga hal yang paling tidak bisa ia bayangkan adalah bagaimana perasaan Yang Mulia itu sendiri.

"Kau tau _Binguk,_ dulu aku tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan dengan bebas seperti saat ini" suara _bass_ sang Pangeran membuyarkan pemikirannya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap punggung lebar milik sang pewaris tahta.

"Aku hanyalah seorang remaja belasan tahun yang juga ingin merasa kebebasan. Namun dengan kondisi yang seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" lanjutnya tanpa berbalik ke arah Yesung. Sedang Yesung masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sesehat dan sehidup ini— " katanya terputus. Yesung sedikit terkejut saat kepala sang Pangeran menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah tampan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dan cahaya rembulan sebagai latar di belakangnya mampu membuat wajah Yesung memerah.

Tatapan mata mereka beradu, tak kuasa melawan _obsidian caramel_ sang, Pangeran Yesung kembali menunduk.

Tanpa Yesung sadari Sang Pangeran membawa kakinya mendekat dan berlutut di hadapannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan diwajahnya.

"Aku bersyukur ketika aku membuka mata hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah dirimu, _Sejabin_" ujarnya menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan lembut.

"Aku juga bersyukur bahwa orang yang akan mendampingi diriku adalah dirimu"

"A-apa maksud anda _Cheonha_?" tanya Yesung bingung. Jujur saja ia tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat melihatmu" tangan Sang Pangeran menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Perlahan Yesung mulai paham. Wajahnya merona dan ia yakin tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Hah... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan ini" Kyuhyun berujar. Yesung menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku bertanya kepada Kasim Shin apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu dengan orang yang aku suka— " Kyuhyun melirik Yesung.

"Aku rasa aku harus berusaha lebih keras" lanjut sang pewaris tahta dengan nada putus asa. Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Aku rasa aku juga menyukai anda. _Cheonha_"

Senyuman merekah di bibir sang pangeran. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung dan membawanya berdiri.

"Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling"

Yesung tertawa senang dan mengangguk_, "Ye"_

Merekapun mengelilingi istana bersama. Dari sana siapa Sang Pangeran sebenarnya terungkap. Kyuhyun yang terlihat dingin dan kalem ternyata hanyalah seorang bocah nakal yang jail. Dan Yesung menyukai itu.

Yesung ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bulan yang mendampingi sang matahari. Kyuhyun adalah matahari yang akan melindungi sang bulan. Mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh takdir—

—Dan berpisah karena takdir.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Ten Years Later

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia! Anda dimana Yang Mulia!" suara ricuh menjadi awal dari pagi di istana pada musim gugur saat ini. Suara para dayang istana yang terdengar panik membuat seisi Istana Timur tidak bisa tenang. Mencari keberadaan sang pewaris tahta kecil yang nakalnya menuruni sifat dari sang ayah.

Sedang si tersangka tertawa cekekikan di balik bangunan istana memperhatikan dayang-dayangnya yang panik mencari dirinya.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan Lee HyukJae tapi mereka malah melarangku. Aku akan melamar HyukJae dan menjadikannya Ratu-ku" gumam bocah kecil yang umurnya belum genap 7 tahun itu.

"Apa Wangseja membuat keributan lagi?" si kecil membeku mendengar suara tak asing lagi baginya. Pelan ia memutar badan untuk mendapati _yeoja_ cantik berbalut _hanbok_ merah muda dengan corak Naga.

"_Jungjeon Mama_" gumamnya dengan nada takut.

"DongHae bisa bermain bersama HyukJae. Aku bisa menemanimu" ujar sang Ratu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, ayo kita temui para dayang. Kurasa mereka sangat khawatir" Pangeran kecil itu mengangguk patuh tanpa ada bantahan walau hanya sedikit. Ia menggenggam tangan sang Ratu yang menggandengnya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Bukankah _Wangseja_ tumbuh seperti _Jusang_? Dia begitu nakal!"

"Ne. Anda benar _Mama._ Maaf saya selalu merepotkan anda"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa _Seja _merepotkanku Hee Bin. Aku sudah menganggap _Seja_ sebagai anakku sendiri" ujar sang Ratu tersenyum. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Putra Mahkota yang bermain dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang berumur sama dengan dirinya.

"Ah.. Aku harus pergi" Sang Ratu berdiri dari duduknya. Diikuti oleh wanita cantik yang menemaninya menikmati secangkir teh hangat di pertengahan musim gugur.

Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika rombongan yang ia kenal menuju kearahnya.

"_Jungjeon_. Selir Hee Bin"

"_Cheonha_" mereka menunduk hormat. Baru saja sang Ratu mengangkat wajahnya, segera ia dikejutkan oleh kecupan singkat di bibir. Sontak semua orang yang berada di sana memalingkan wajah mereka.

"_Cheon-cheonha_"

"Apa kau sudah sembuh _Jungjeon_? Seharusnya kau beristirahat di kediamanmu dari pada berkeliaran di sini" tidak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun dengan ucapan sang Raja, Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Saya hanya merasa bosan menghabiskan waktu di kamar _Cheonha_. Jadi saya mencoba untuk keluar. Lagipula besok adalah upacara mengangkatan Selir Yoon" jawab Yesung dengan sopan. Kyuhyun— sang Raja hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Beragumen dengan Ratu tercintanya, ia tidak akan pernah keluar menjadi pemenang.

Sadar akan keadaan, selir Hee Bin mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sedang Raja dan Ratu _Joseon_ itu berjalan bersama.

"Anda tau _cheonha_? Sifat jail anda benar-benar menurun pada Putra Mahkota. Dia begitu mirip dengan anda dan Selir Hee Bin. Dia begitu tampan" ujar Yesung membuka pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun melirik sang Ratu sekilas.

"Benarkah? Aku yakin akan lebih tampan jika itu adalah aku dan dirimu _Jungjeon_" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada santai. Tanpa menyadari sang Ratu yang mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa _Jungjeon_?"

Yesung menunduk. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sesuatu yang terasa menyakitkan mendominasi perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Yesung lirih. Rasa bersalah memenuhi relung Kyuhyun setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Tangan besarnya meraih bahu sang Ratu. Matanya menatap _onyx_ bulan sabit didepannya. Walau tak ada air mata namun ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang tengah Yesung rasakan. Hanya dengan menatap matanya ia tau dengan pasti rasa bersalah yang Yesung tunjukan padanya.

"Hei Yesungie" kali ini Kyuhyun memanggil namanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya? Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atau menyesali apapun. Kau tau betapa kuat dan dalamnya perasaan yang kumiliki bukan? Maka dari itu percaya padaku" Yesung mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun benar ia tidak perlu menyesali apapun karena ini semua adalah keputusannya.

Sejak awal semuanya sudah pilihannya. Ini takdirnya. Jika fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang _namja_ tidak menggoyahkannya, tapi mengapa hanya karena seorang penerus tahta membuatnya bersedih? Apa itu berarti ia ingin membongkar rahasia yang terkubur selama 10 tahun ini terbongkar?

Apa ia ingin _Daewangdaebi, Daebi_, dan Kepala Shaman Han terkena imbas akan perbuatannya dengan membongkar rahasia kecil mereka?

Yesung bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuhnya berlebihan ataupun menidurinya. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia janjikan.

Semua itu berawal dari sehari setelah pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia jatuh sakit selama berminggu-minggu. Tabib tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi padanya dan sudah mencoba semua yang mereka coba.

Hingga suatu hari Kepala Shaman Han mendatanginya. Ia mengatakan roh jahat merasuki tubuhnya. Hal itu dikarenakan ia adalah sebagai temeng Kyuhyun. Ia adalah orang yang membuat Kyuhyun siuman dan sembuh dari sakitnya hal itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi santapan empuk bagi roh-roh jahat.

Maka dari itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhubungan dengannya. Sedikit saja mereka melewati batas maka sudah dapat dipastikan Yesung tidak akan bangun untuk waktu yang tidak dapat dipastikan.

Mengetahui hal tersebut Ratu terdahulu mengangkat seorang selir dari klan Lee yang melahirkan seorang pewaris bagi kerajaan _Joseon._

Semua itu adalah sebuah kebohongan didalam kenyataan.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menuntut apapun padanya. Selama ia berada di sisi sang Raja, itu adalah hal yang cukup bagi Kyuhyun.

Bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun begitu menyayanginya? Bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya? Bukankah Kyuhyun begitu mempercayainya? Yesung tersentak, bukankah dia begitu kejam? Membohongi orang yang ia cintai bertahun-tahun. Rahasia ini, kebohongan yang ia ciptakan selalu mengganggunya. Menjadi mimpi buruk yang terus mendatangi tidurnya.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunan saat sang Raja menyadarkannya.

"Ini masi pagi dan permaisuri-ku sudah melamun. Apa kau merasa sakit lagi sayang?" selalu seperti ini, Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Besok selir Kwon akan diangkat menjadi selir _sook-ui_" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

"Selir Kwon?"

"Jangan berlagak tidak tau _Cheonha_"

"Aku punya banyak selir. Jadi aku tidak ingat mereka semua. Lagi pula yang kutau hanya dirimu" untuk kesekian kalinya sang Raja membuat Ratu-nya memerah. Namun cepat-cepat Yesung mengembalikan raut wajahnya.

"Banyak? Ku rasa hanya dua" jawab Yesung seraya melirik Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah selir Kwon adalah saudaramu _Jungjeon_?"

"Ya.. Anda benar _Cheonha_. Aku sangat menyayanginya" Yesung tersenyum lembut. Tanpa Yesung sadari Kyuhyun berbalik, menarik tangannya dan memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Untuk kedua kalinya para dayang istana menyaksikan romantisme antara sang Raja dan Ratu mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu. Yesungie" tak lama setelah kalimat itu, Rajapun melepas rengkuhannya. Tanpa sadar tempat Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung dengan ciuman lembut nan memabukan.

Yesung hanya pasrah saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Jujur saja ia juga merindukin Kyuhyunnya.

Lama mereka berciuman hingga logika Yesung kembali. Dengan lembut— namun menyakitkan Yesung mencubit lengan sang Raja. Membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tak terima sedang Yesung hanya tersenyum jail.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Sudah lama sejak matahari meninggalkan peraduannya dan di gantikan oleh sang Bulan. Hal yang sangat biasa jika seseorang memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruangan pribadi masing-masing. Namun tidak bagi sang Raja. Sejak tadi ia tidak lepas dari dokumen yang harus ia periksa.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sang Raja mengerang dan bergerak gelisah di tempat biasa ia memeriksa gulungan kertas laporang yang masuk kepadanya. Berulang kali ia meletakkan gulungan itu di atas meja dan tak lama setelah itu ia akan kembali membacanya.

Seorang _namja _paruh baya dengan tubuh agak gembul masuk ke dalam ruangan sang Raja dengan tubuh yang membungkuk. Seseorang yang telah melayani sang Raja sejak ia tidak mengetahui tentang apapun.

Kyuhyun melirik Kasim Shin sekilas dan berdehem keras. Bersikap bahwa ia benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya dengan benar.

Kasim Shin tersenyum tipis. "Hamba rasa anda masi bersemangat _Cheonha_" ujar Kasim Shin dengan sopan.

Tanpa menoleh, Kyuhyun membalas

"Tentu saja. Aku masih muda dan rakyat masi menunggu keadilan"

"Tapi hamba rasa Anda harus beristirahat _Cheonha._ Anda sudah berada di sini sejak sore. Dan saya rasa anda mulai bosan" saran Kasim Shin. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bersikap bijaksana, tetap saja ia tau kapan Sang Raja mulai lelah atau belum.

"Aku belum mengantuk" jawab Kyuhyun seraya tangannya menggapai gulungan yang lain.

"Lagi pula sangat membosankan berada sendirian di kamar tanpa melakukan apapun" lanjutnya lagi.

Kasim Shin kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin anda bisa berkunjung ke kediaman _Jungjeon Mama,_ _Cheonha_. Sudah lama anda tidak mengunjungi beliau" mendengar saran sang Kashim, Kyuhyung langsung menganggakat kepalanya dari gulungan kertas yang tengah ia baca. Ia menatap Kasim Shin sejenak kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kita pergi. Ketempat _Jungjeon_" ujarnya dan melangkah melewati Kasim Shin yang hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Raja-nya.

Bukankah sudah jelas bagaimana pengaruh sang Ratu bagi Kyuhyun? Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Sang Raja mengetahui fakta yang selama ini disembunyikan darinya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Yesung tengah fokus membaca sebuah buku kuno yang ia sukai saat kepala dayang Go mengabarkan kedangan Yang Mulia Raja di tempatnya.

Belum sempat ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Raja, sebuah pelukan yang sangat ia kenal menerjang.

_"Cheonha"_ ujarnya lembut seraya tersenyum maklum. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Lama sang pujaan hati memeluknya sebelum suara _bass_ itu mengalun indah memasuki gendang telinga. "_Jungjeon_. Aku merindukanmu" ucapan sang Raja mampu membuat desiran aneh memenuhi dada Yesung. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan yang begitu indah. "Aku juga, _Cheonha_" balasnya lembut. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya. Ia menatap dalam sepasang _onyx_ terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta berulang kali padamu, Kim Yesung?"

Tak berselang lama setelah sang Raja berucap, bibir tebal itu meraup habis bibir merah Yesung. Yesung tersenyum di dalam ciumannya. Tangannya melingkar indah di leher sang Raja.

Ia mencoba mengimbangi pagutan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kewalahan. Lidah lembut sang Raja melesat masuk ke dalam mulutnya setelah sebelumnya menghisap habis kedua belah bibir ranum itu.

Erangan tak dapat Yesung tahan saat lidah Kyuhyun menggoda langit-langit mulutnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa nafas Yesung mulai memendek. Bibirnya beralih pada leher jenjang yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya ingin mengecupnya berulang-ulang.

Sadar akan tangan Sang Raja yang mulai menjelajahi tempat yang tak seharusnya, Yesung segera mengingatkan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan Kyuhyun mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap Yesung yang entah bagaimana telah berada dibawahnya.

Menatap kekecewaan dari mata dari sang Raja, Yesung merasa menyesal. "Maaf" lirihnya bersalah. Jujur ia juga ingin melakukan apa yang selama ini Kyuhyun inginkan. Tapi.. Ia tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk dengan benar. Diikuti oleh Yesung dengan berada di hadapannya.

"Anda bisa ke tempat _Hee Bin_ ataupun _sook-ui_ , _Cheonha_" saran Yesung melihat wajah tak nyaman Kyuhyun. Jujur walau ia mengatakan itu namun hatinya tetap tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke tempat para selirnya.

"Hei.. Apa kau pikir aku terlihat sekejam itu? Kau tidak bisa mengambing hitamkan perbuatanmu pada orang lain _Jungjeon_. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" balas Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi seserius mungkin.

"Lagi pula aku berencana untuk tidur di sini" lanjutnya seraya memberikan seringaian pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum jail dengan mata yang melirik kebawah, "Mungkin hamba bisa membantu anda, _Cheonha"_

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. 10 tahun aku membiarkan namja itu menjadi aib bagi kerajaan ini" seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya meneguk teh hangat yang telah di tuangkan untuknya. Wajahnya terlihat masam dan muak.

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah setuju dengan _namja _itu menjadi Ratu dan membodohi _Jusang._ Itu sama saja ia membodohi semua orang di Negeri ini!" ia kembali beragumen .

"Sejak awal aku telah memilihmu untuk menjadi Ratu. Tetapi Raja terdahulu memutuskan hal gila!"

"Bukankah ini semua untuk Putra Mahkota, _Mama_? Mungkin jika itu adalah aku, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" _Daewangdaebi Mama_ menatap lawan bicaranya tak setuju lalu berdecak.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang Ratu? Bukankah sedari awal tempat itu adalah milikmu? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap _Jusang_? Siapa yang selalu menemani Putra Mahkota ketika ia sakit? Tapi siapa yang mengacaukan pemilihan Putri Mahkota yang sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya?"

Sang lawan bicara terhening tak dapat berkata apapun. Apa yang di katakan _Daewangdaebi _sangat benar. Ia sudah lama mengenal istana. Memperhatikan Putra Mahkota yang selalu terlihat pucat dan kesakitan adalah hal yang selalu bisa membuatnya menangis.

Sejak awal ia telah jatuh pada pesona Sang Pangeran. Merasakan cinta pada sang matahari membuatnya sadar, bahwa cara terbaik adalah untuk menjadi sang Bulan.

Ia masi mengingat bagaimana bahagianya ia ketika Raja terdahulu mengatakan ia adalah wanita yang pantas menjadi seorang Ratu. Apa lagi yang ia takuti? Ia yakin bisa melewati ujian pemilihan Putri Mahkota dengan baik dan sang Raja telah berpihak kepadanya.

Hanya menunggu beberapa hari lagi sebelum sayembara dilaksanakan dan semua harapannya runtuh saat ia mengetahui seorang _yeoja_ dari Klan Kim yang akan menjadi pendamping Sang Pangeran.

Ia masi berharap tak ada cinta diantara mereka. Sehingga walaupun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia masi bisa memiliki hati Sang Raja. Namun apa? Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada pendusta yang merusak sejarah kerajaan ini! Seorang penjahat yang demi sebuah tahta rela membohongi negeri _Joseon._

Ia membenci sang Ratu! Ia membenci wajah polosnya saat ia bahkan bisa diberikan hukuman mati atas kejahatannya. Ia membenci Kim Yesung— ah ani, Ia membenci Kim Jongwoon!

"Kita bisa bekerja sama. Aku benar-benar sudah muak melihat _namja_ itu" _Daewangdaebi_ menatap penuh arti pada sang lawan bicara.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, _Mama_" wajah cantik yang semula terlihat begitu baik dan polos berubah menjadi wajah penuh ambisi dan dendam

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Annyeong.. Lala is back! ^^ masi adakah dari chingeudeul yang nungguin ff ini? #clingakclinguk. Oke, kayaknya rencana two shoot aku bakalan gagal, -_- lama nggak update aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa. XD aku berharap masi banyak yang baca dan meninggalkan jejaknya *bow. Next chapter konflik akan di mulai, tapi aku nggak bakalan yakin bisa update cepat xD

Next, gomawo buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di chapter kemaren, :

Yanieracle | deraelf |deraelf| | Kim YeHyun | Jy | JustCallMeAzi | BlueDaimonds | 0706 | clouds04 | ErmaClouds13 | | Dyana Kim | jeremy kim84 | Ye'Im Clouds | i'm the cutest sparkyu | Yeseong | ajib4ff | nin nina | cassandraelf | CloudSparkyuLove | SasaClouds | bay05 | Hyejoon | AuraKim | zeeza v AKUsukaYESUNG | dewicloudsddangko | alinzajazky | | cloudyeye | me8288 | Nakazawa Ryu | kiss | GaemGyu92 | yesungie lover | purieCloudsYesungie | Cloudssatya | KSfrvr | .18 v babykyusung | Harpaairiry | | seluluff | sweetyYeollie | dan beberapa chingudeul yang namanya muncul sebagai **Guest**

Gomawo untuk semuanya #hug #kiss atu atu xD

.

.

.

.

And last,

.

.

.

Riview please ^^

.

.

.

Sign, BlackClouds


	3. Flower

.

**Destined**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine!

.

Yesung, Kyuhyun and all of Super Junior's member

.

KyuSung

.

**Yaoi - **Shou-Ai

Un-Official Pair

Typo - Miss Typo

OOC

Death Chara

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah menghiasi kerajaan Joseon pagi itu. Walau udara dingin terasa, mengingat saat itu adalah pertengahan musim mengikat sabuk sang Raja dengan hati-hati. Setelah merasa penampilan sang Raja telah sempurna, Yesung tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Yesung dan mencium bibir sang Permaisuri sekilas. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Cheonha, sudah saatnya kita untuk ke Aula Utama" teriak Shin Goong dari luar kediaman Ratu.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar. Tetapi baru saja Kyuhyun melangkah, iya kembali berbalik dan mencium dalam bibir Yesung. Dengan senyum tersemat di wajahnya, iya benar-benar keluar dari kediaman sang Ratu.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Kau tau, setelah Hee Bin Mama melahirkan Seja Cheonha, Cheonha tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya" seorang pelayan istana berbicara pada pelayan istana yang lain.

Lawan bicaranya melirik sekilas dan memutar bola matanya."Semua orang yang berada di Istana ini juga tau bahwa Cheonha begitu mencintai Jungjeon Mama. Bahkan ketika Jungjeon Mama tidak bisa memberinya seorang penerus"

"Heoh jinja? Aku masih baru, jadi aku belum mengetahui banyak hal tentang Istana" jeda, sang pelayan menatap temannya antusias.

"Ku pikir alasan kenapa pewaris berasal dari seorang selir karena Cheonha lebih mencintai Hee Bin Mama"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau salah besar, Cheonha hanya melihat pada Jungjeon Mama. Hee Bin Mama hanya sebuah alat politik. Beliau hanya sebagai alat istana"

Kedua pelayan tersebut masih meneruskan pembicaraan mereka tanpa mengetahui seseorang berada tak jauh dari sana mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Mama" ujar kepala dayang Jang pada nyonyanya.

"Biarkan saja. Kajja" ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tangan terkepal erat.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Jungjeon Mama, Kepala Polisi Kim datang"

"Persilahkan masuk" pintu bergaya khas Korea kuno itu terbuka, hingga seorang pria dengan tubuh tegapnya memasuki ruangan sang ratu.

"Jungjeon Mama" pria itu membungkuk kepada Yesung yang sejak tadi tidak menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Orabeoni" sang kakak tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Yesung.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Mama?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang lemah?" Yesung tertawa pelan. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika kepala pelayan Cheon datang membawakan minuman. Youngwoon menyesap tehnya perlahan.

Setelah itu Youngwoon hanya menatap adiknya yang terlihat begitu cantik. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika pada akhirnya sang adik akan berakhir seperti ini. Berpura-pura menjadi wanita.

"Orabeoni"

"Hyung, Jongwoon-ah. Aku ingin kau memanggilku hyung" Yesung menatap hyungnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tangannya meraih teko dan menuangkan tehnya dengan perlahan.

"Tidak ada Jongwoon, orabeoni"

"Jongwoon-ah!" masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya, Yesung menatap hyungnya.

"Aku bukanlah adik laki-lakimu. Aku adalah ratu negeri ini. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya? Apa orabeoni masih belum menerima takdirku?"

Youngwoon menghela nafasnya berat. Berbicara dengan orang keras kepala seperti Yesung tidak akan pernah ia menangkan.

"Bagaimana jika Jusang mengetahui kebohongan yang selama ini anda lakukan padanya, Mama?" Youngwoon kembali berujar formal.

"Jika pada akhirnya aku harus mati di tangannya maka aku akan menerimanya dengan berlapang hati. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya aku menerima hukuman atas kejahatan yang telah aku lakukan? Aku berani mengambil risiko dengan membohongi Jusang, maka aku harus siap jika pada akhirnya rahasia kecil ini terbongkar" jawab Yesung mantap. Matanya tak lepas dari obsidian sang kakak yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Anda tidak akan bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian, Mama"

"Aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya Daebi Mama, Abeonim, Eomma, dan tentu saja aku juga punya 'hyungnim" Yesung kembali melemparkan sebuah senyuman termanisnya pada pria di depannya. Young Woon tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tampaknya fraksi Barat mulai menunjukkan perlawanan mereka kepada anda, Mama. Mereka mulai mengatas namakan Seja Cheonha dan mempermasalahkan kedudukan anda"

"Daewangdaebi Mama juga mulai terang-terangan mengatakan perang padaku. Entah apa yang beliau fikirkan, Daewangdaebi Mama mulai mengungkit-ngungkit rahasia yang kami simpan" jawab Yesung tak ada nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menlindungi anda, Mama. Aku mohon pada anda Mama, berhati-hatilah" Yesung mengangguk paham dengan permintaan sang kakak.

.

.

규성

.

.

Hari itu Yesung menghabiskan waktunya menikmati udara segar di taman istana. Ia berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan kecil yang membentang di atas kolam yang ada di kawasan istana. Menikmati udara pagi hari musim gugur yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Bukankah ini sangat indah, Mama"

"Ye. Kau benar Sook-Ui. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di tempat ini. Kau lihat bunga-bunga itu? aku sangat menyukai ketika mereka bermekaran dan kumbang-kumbang menghampirinya"

"Bukankah Jungjeon Mama terlihat seperti bunga yang selalu bermekaran hingga dikerubungi oleh kumbang?" suara yang terdengar mendekat mengintrupsi pembicaraan Yesung dengan selir Sook-Ui. Yesung menatap yeoja ber-hanbok biru tua itu dengan diselingi sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Yeoja itu membungkuk hormat pada Yesung, dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh sang ratu.

"Bunga-bunga itu terlihat sangat indah dengan warnanya yang sangat menarik. Kumbang-kumbang pasti akan langsung tertarik dan menghampirinya" Yesung mengiyakan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari yeoja cantik berhanbok biru tua itu. Tangannya terangkat meraih bunga buatan sebagai hiasan jembatan.

"Bahkan bunga kertas itu begitu indah walau ia hanya sebuah tiruan. Para kumbang pasti terkecoh dengan kecantikan dan warnanya yang begitu indah" selir Hee Bin meraih bunga liar yang tumbuh di dekatnya.

"Namun secantik apapun bunga itu, ia hanyalah sebuah tiruan, tidak asli dan penipu. Bahkan rumput liar inipun lebih baik dari pada tiruan itu" Yesung terhenyak dengan apa yang keluar dari bibir manis yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa maksud dari ucapan selir Hee Bin barusan. Walau bibir itu tersenyum, tetapi Yesung dapat melihat sebuah seringaian di dalamnya.

Di saat itu Yesung tersadar bahwa selir Hee Bin sudah mengetahui identitasnya. Dan sepertinya ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Yesung lebih memilih untuk diam. Tidak membalas ucapan selir Hee Bin yang tersenyum menang. Bangga akan dirinya yang berhasil membuat sang ratu tidak dapat berkata-kata. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia begitu jijik dengan Yesung sekarang. Bagaimana seorang pria yang lebih memilih menjadi seorang wanita hanya demi sebuah tahta. Persetan dengan sakit Yang mulia. Faktanya, Raja kini terlihat sangat sehat setiap harinya.

Semangatnya untuk merebut tempat yang seharusnya untuknya kembali bangkit. Kenangan-kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Kyuhyun, putra mahkota kecil yang selalu bersama dirinya menari-nari dari benaknya. Harusnya ia yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun! Harusnya Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dan memuja-muja dirinya. Bukan seorang namja yang tak lebih dari seorang penipu yang dengan bangganya mengangkat kepalanya di depan semua orang.

"Ya.. kau benar Hee Bin, bunga ini hanya tiruan, bahkan ia sangat penipu bukan?" pikiran Hee Bin tersadar ketika suara lembut itu mengalun di telinganya. Ia menatap pada sang ratu yang fokus pada bunga tiruan di tangannya.

"Bahkan rumput liar jauh lebih baik" Yesung menoleh, menatap wajah cantik di depannya. Sedikit mengingatnya pada putra mahkota Donghae yang sangat manis.

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kumbang tetap lebih menyukainya dari pada rumput liar itu?" Yesung tersenyum simpul yang membuat senyum di wajah selir Hee Bin seketika menghilang.

"Selama kumbang tidak mengetahui bahwa ini palsu, tidak ada masalah bukan? Yang penting dia sangat menarik" onyx gelap itu beradu dengan caramel yang mulai goyah.

"Bahkan lebih menarik dari pada rumput liar" caramel itu seketika langsung membulat tak percaya. Bibir dengan warna merah muda itu menganga tak percaya. Tangannya terkepal erat dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung pergi tempat itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan"

"Biarkan saja, dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik" Yesung menjawab ucapan selir Sook-ui yang masih memperhatikan punggung selir Hee Bin yang menjauh.

"Tapi Mama, yang tadi itu keren sekali" Sook-ui berteriak senang. Ia menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan hangat.

"Tidak peduli siapapun dan bagaimana dirimu, kau tetap ratu negeri ini. Kau adalah ratu terbaik yang pernah ada, Mama" Yesung terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan selir Sook-ui. Ia mengangguk seraya menepuk lengan Sook-ui perlahan. Biarlah untuk kali ini ia percaya bahwa rahasia kecilnya akan tetap abadi.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Mama!" kepala dayang istana Cheon segera menghampiri Yesung yang terlihat oleng ketika memasuki kediamannya. Dengan cekatan wanita tua itu membimbing Yesung untuk duduk.

"Mama.." Yesung masih belum merespon panggilan wanita yang sudah 10 tahun merawatnya. kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan nafasnya sesak.

"Taeyeon-ah! Panggilkan tabit!"

"Tidak usah.." begitu lirih suara yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu.

"Tapi Mama-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya bawakn air hangat dan ramuan yang di berikan oleh Shaman Han" dengan cepat dayang istana Cheon menyuruh salah satu dayang yang berada di sana untuk menyiapkan apa yang di butuhkan Yesung. Dengan telaten ia membantu Yesung untuk mengemasi pakainannya. 'Aku tidak ingin Cheonha khawatir' ujarnya dalam hati, matanya tertutup rapat setelahnya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan sakit yang menggangu kepalanya.

"Aku ingin istirahat" dengan sekali anggukan, kepala dayang istana Cheon meninggalkan Yesung, setelah sebelumnya memastikan Yesung nyaman di atas kasurnya.

.

.

규성

.

.

Pagi itu Yesung mulai membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya tidak terlalu sakit seperti semalam, ya.. walau pening masih sedikit terasa.

"Jika kau sakit, mengapa tidak memanggil tabib, Jungjeon?" Yesung tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba hadir di telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan langsung di suguhi wajah tampan sang raja yang tampak serius. Yesung segera bangun dan merapikan tampilan bangun tidurnya. Disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Yesung.

"Cheonha.." Suaraa lirih Yesung saat matanya bertemu dengan sang Raja.

"Ne.."

"Sejak kapan anda berada di sini, Cheonha?" Tanya Yesung hati-hati.

"Mungkin satu atau dua jam yang lalu" Yesung terkejut. "Aku ingin menemuimu, tetapi kepala dayang Cheon bilang kau masih tidur karena sakit. Apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku? Aku bahkan hanya bisa memelukmu ketika aku bisa menangkap warna pucat di wajahmu" tangan sang Raja terangkat. Membelai wajah pucat Yesung.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak ingin anda mengetahui ini, Cheonha. Anda akan sangat berlebihan saat aku sakit" tangan Yesung menangkup tangan yang lebih besar di pipinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati usapan nyaman yang disalurkan dari telapak besar itu.

"Aku bukan berlebihan Jungjeon. Beberapa bulan terakhir kesehatanmu menurun, gampang sakit dan sebagainya. Aku tidak akan bisa jika bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Lagipula aku merasa ini semua salahku. Eomma Mama menemukanmu dan membawamu pada Putra Mahkota yang penyakitan, setelah itu dia tersadar dan kesehatannya membaik, hanya saja ada sosok lain yang harus menjadi korban. Dan itu dirimu Yesungie.." Tangan besar yang semula membelai wajah Yesung bergerak membawa kepala Yesung mendekat dan kengecup keningnya lama dan sangat dalam.

"Jadi selama ini anda hanya merasa berhutang padaku, Cheonha?" Pertanyaan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Aku tidak perna merasa seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali aku melihat kedua onyx ini menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam namun lembutnya" Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak itu dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin kita bisa hidup sehat, bahagia selamanya hingga kematian yang harus datang untuk memisahkan kita. Lagipula aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak peduli siapapun dan bagaimanapun keadaanmu" setelah itu rengkuhan hangat di dapatkan Yesung pagi itu. Ia balas memeluk sang pujaan hati. Hanya saja hatinya merasa gelisah ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir Kyuhyun.

'Bahkan ketika kau mengetahui aku adalah laki-laki, apa kau masih akan tetap di sisiku, Kyu?'

.

.

규성

.

.

Sore itu Yesung tengah menikmati teh-nya ketika suara kepala dayang Istana terdengar, di susul dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Segera saja, wajah bulat itu terangkat, mendapati seorang namja gagah dengan tubuh tinggi dan senyuman manis di wajahnya, memperlihatkan sepasang dimple yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona.

"Siwon-goon!" Seru Yesung mendapati kakak dari raja yang telah lama tak terlihat kembali dengan keadaan yang baik. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya, hendak menyambut sosok yang telah ia anggap seperti saudara-nya sendiri. Siwon adalah seorang pangeran yang lahir dari seorang selir, umurnya dua tahun lebih tua dari sang raja, namun ia dan Kyuhyun tetap berhubungan baik. Selama Yesung di istana, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Siwon, yang berakhir dengan teriakan kekalahan dari pihak Siwon.

"Jungjeon Mama" Siwon memberikan penghormatannya kepada Yesung. Sedang di wajah sang ratu, senyuman tak luntur sedikitpun.

"Lama tidak bertemu orabeoni!" Suara sang ratu terdengar begitu bahagia.

"Kepala pelayan Cheon, siapkan teh Krisan terbaik untuk Siwon-goon!"

"Ne, Mama" Yesung kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada wajah Siwon.

"Kemana saja orabeoni selama ini? Ini sudah tiga tahun, seakan kau tidak ingat untuk pulang"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jauh jika bau bunga di sini selalu memanggilku?" Goda Siwon. Tangannya terangkat meraih sesuatu di balik baju yang ia kenakan.

Mata onyx Yesung terpana mendapati sebuah benda berbentuk ukiran bunga terulur padanya.

"Bunga cantik untuk wanita cantik"

"Untukku? Sungguh?" Yesung meraih benda cantik itu dan menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Aku melihat itu ketika di China, langsung saja aku teringat padamu makanya aku membelinya"

"Gomawoyo.." Yesung meletakkan benda pemberian Siwon di kotak khusus miliknya. "Aku akan memakainya" lanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian teh yang ia pinta datang. Mereka berdua menyesapi teh masing-masing dengan masih bercerita berbagai hal.

"Aku belum sempat menanyakan keadaan anda, Jungjeon"

"Aku baik-baik saja.. ya.. walau masih sering merasa tidak enak badan tapi aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku lihat anda menikmatinya"

"Ya.. asalkan Cheonha tetap sehat, aku tidak masalah jika harus sakit-sakitan" canda Yesung dengan kekehan kecil di bibirnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Anda tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Cheonha ketika anda sakit. Menyaksikan orang yang kita sayangi terkulai lemah membuat kita merasa bersalah dan lebih memilih untuk menggantikan tempat itu" ingin rasanya ia mengatakan bahwa bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang akan merasa khawatir, namun dirinyapun begitu. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendirilah yang tau bagaimana perasaanya pada yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa orabeoni serius sekali. Aku hanya bercanda" ia bahkan rela untuk memberi apapun kepada Kyuhyun jika sang adik bersedia memberikan Yesung padanya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia hanya seorang putra dari seorang selir, tidak akan bisa menandingi sang penguasa.

"Siwon goon! Kau bermenung" suara lembut yang mampu menggetarkan hati itu membuatnya kembali tersadar ke alam nyata. Saat matanya kembali menangkap guratan senyum di wajah cantik itu, ia mulai kembali berfikir. Jika Yesung bahagia, apa lagi inginnya? Tidak ada bukan?

.

.

규성

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan di istana, pembicaraan serius terdengar dari bilik bilik kayu. Salah satu dari mereka bersuara berat dengan nada bicara terkesan kejam. Sedang sosok lainnya bersuara khas wanita tua.

"Kita harus memulai semuanya dari sini. Mungkin kita tidak bisa mengatakan secara terus terang pada Jusang bahwa yeoja yang selama ini berada di sisinya adalah seorang penipu, tetapi kita bisa mulai dari fraksi Selatan. Mereka mulai besar kepala karena Daebi berada di pihak mereka. Dan juga Ratu membuat mereka semakin percaya diri. Kau bisa lihat, bagaimana para menteri di dominasi oleh fraksi Selatan? Ini benar-benar kehancuran" pria tua dengan baju berwarna merahnya berbicara dengan mata berapi-api.

"Itu hanya sebentar tuan, ibu Putra Mahkota ada di pihakku. Dan juga Ratu mempunyai cacat yang tidak dapat di sembuhkan. Apa jadinya jika Jusang mengetahui itu semua?" Si wanita menyahuti.

"Hanya perlu menyingkirkan mereka satu persatu. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Biarkan terjadi secara perlahan, namun pastikan dampaknya akan begitu buruk hingga mereka lebih memilih untuk mati"

.

.

규성

.

.

Sore itu angin musim gugur berhembus dengan lembut ketika sang Ratu memilih menghabiskan waktunya bermain bersama Putra Mahkota Donghae.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika sang ratu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari semua orang. Rakyat begitu menyayanginya, ia terkenal sebagai ratu bijaksanan bersama Raja yang benar-benar memikirkan kehidupan rakyat.

Mereka berdua adalah pasangan terbaik. Bukan hanya itu, Raja pun lebih menyayangi sang Ratu dari pada selir-selirnya yang ada hanya untuk formalitas. Bahkan si kecil Donghae yang merupakan putra dari seorang selir lebih menyayangi Yesung dari pada ibunya. Entah apa yang membuat sang ratu begitu istimewa hingga semua orang menyayangi dan menghormatinya. Namun, tentu ada beberapa kelompok tertentu yang tidak memyukai keberadaannya. Jika ada kebaikan pasti ada kejahatan.

"Mama!" Seru para dayang istana ketika menyaksikan sang ratu hampir terjatuh ketika mengejar si kecil Putra Mahkota. Andai saja Yesung tidak memberi perintah untuk tidak mendekat, mungkin orang-orangnya itu telah mengerubunginya.

"Mama.. sebaiknya anda istirahat. Anda sudah berada di luar sejak tadi pagi Mama" seru sang kepala pelayan cemas. Bagaimanapun sang ratu belum pulih dari sakitnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, kepala Cheon. Aku akan melarikan diri jika kau masih saja menyruhku untuk kembali ke kediaamanku" jawab Yesung santai seraya menyentuh tangan kecil Donghae yang di penuhi tanah. Tanpa memikirkan wajah pucat pasi kepala pelayan Cheon. Mungkin ia ingat ketika Yeaung melarikan diri bersama Kyuhyun seharian tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bayangkan betapa panik dan susahnya istana ketika Raja dan Ratu mereka suka menghilang seperti itu.

"Mama" Yesung tertawa pelan mendengar suara putus asa pelayan setianya.

"Apa seorang Ratu pantas bertingkah seperti ini?" Suara berat wanita terdengar menggema di bawa angin sore. Ibu suri agung datang dengan raut tak bersahabatnya. Yesung langsung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia segera memberi penghormatan dengan membungkukkan badan.

Segera saja suasa yang semula terasa hangat berubah memjadi sunyi dengan kedatangan ibu suri agung dengan selir Hee Bin di sampingnya.

.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

"Jangan membawa sifat aslimu ketika berada di dalam istana Jungjeon" Yesung langsung terdiam ketika kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir wanita paruh baya yang telah ia kenal selama 10 tahun terakhir. Ia sadar cepat atau lambat Daewangdaebi akan menyerangnya secara langsung.

Yesung berada di dalam dilema, apa ia akan diam begitu saja, atau menyambut genderang perang yang telah dibunyikan oleh wanita tua tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan sifat asliku Heolma Mama, tidak mungkin aku bisa begitu saja menghilangkan jati diriku" balas Yesung dengan nada tak gentar sedikitpun. Wajah tidak percaya tercetak jelas di wajah itu. Ia memang jarang berbicara empat mata dengan sang ratu, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa kini ia semakin berani.

"Hoh.. kau benar, mungkin akan lebih baik jika itu adalah Hee Bin dari awal"

"Sayangnya bukan Heolma Mama. Di sini akulah yang menjadi Ratu-nya dan itu sudah selama sepuluh tahun" wanita tua itu menatap intens kedua onyx hitam gelap Yesung.

"Hah.. tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu" wanita tua itu menggantung ucapannya. Ia menatap tepat ke dalam onyx bulan sabit milik sang Ratu.

"Bukankah sudah 10 tahun? Berarti kita berhasil menyimpan rahasia kecil kita selama ini bukan. Hah.. tidak terasa aku sudah semakin tua" Ibu suri Agung menyentuh wajah nya yang mulai keriput. Terlihat begitu peduli dengan umurnya yang bertambah.

"Mari kita berfikir jika tiba-tiba rahasia ini terbongkar, menurutmu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Jusang, Jungjeon?" Yesung menyerngit tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kita akan menyimpan rahasia ini hingga akhir?"

"Aku rasa 10 tahun cukup membiarkan seorang namja memimpin istana dalam" jeda, wanita tua itu semakin menatap dalam pada onyx hitam gelap yang tampak mulai paham arah pembicaraan itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula? Sejak awal semua ini sudah salah. Aku ingin ketika aku pergi meninggalkan dunia tidak ada beban yang harus aku tanggung dan meninggalkan Joseon dengan benar"

"Aku punya tanggung jawab di sini. Lagi pula tidak ada yang ingin aku untuk berhenti" Yesung masih saja menjawab semua ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir itu. Daewangdaebi terdiam dengan raut tampak berfikir keras.

"Jadi kau tidak mau, Jongwoonie?" Yesung semakin tidak nyaman ketika Daewangdaebi memanggil nama aslinya.

"Aku akan beri kau dua pilihan Jungjeon. Kau akan mundur secara perlahan tanpa menyakiti siapapun, hidup tenang bersama keluargamu atau- "

"- terpaksa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau duga, Jungjeon" saat itulah Yesung sadar, bahwa ini benar-benar akan menjadi sebuah peperangan besar. Ia tidak berharap untuk menang, hanya saja, jika takdir mengijinkan, ia tidak ingin siapapun tersakiti karena ini.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Jungjeon" Yesung yang tengah duduk nenikmati bulan yang bersinar terang tersentak saat suara bass lembut itu menyapa. Baru saja tubuhnya akan berdiri, ketika tangan hangat itu memggenggam tangannya.

"Cheonha"

"Kyuhyun. Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku" sang pria mengecupi kedua tangan mungil yang terasa dingin di bibirnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di luar sini, Yesungie?"

"Hanya beberapa menit. Aku hanya ingin menikmati langit malam yang rasanya sudah lama tidak aku lakukan" jawab Yesung pelan dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir. Dengan cepat sang raja mengecup cepat bibir cerah yang memjadi candu baginya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Yesung menggeleng cepat. Kyuhyun selalu tau saat ia merasa gundah.

"Tidak" tidak mungkin Yesung menjawab apa yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini. Ini bukan masalah yang mudah.

"Kyu.."

"Hmm" gumaman lembut dari sang belahan jiwa sudah cukup menenangkan hatinya.

"Jika aku melakukan sebuah kebohongan, apa kau akan memaafkanku?" Onyx itu menatap dalam caramel memukau di depannya.

Cukup lama suasana terasa hening, saat Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya begitu saja, sayang. Aku harus tau kebohongan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak suka dibohongi dan sebesar apa kebohongan itu. Tetapi aku percaya padamu. Apapun kebohongan yang kau lakukan, aku yakin semua itu adalah yang terbaik untukku" saat itu Yesung memahami, bahwa kisah ini tidak akan berakhir dengan indah.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

AN: Annyeong~~~ lala back ^^ hoho.. oh ya.. apa lala udah bilang kalo ff ini akan jadi FF **SAD ENDING** dan berakhir **DEATH CHARA**? Lala bilang dari awal gini supaya tidak ada nanti yang bantingin aku pake piso. XD

Niat awal memang angst dengan ada yang harus meninggal. Aku udah susun endingnya, tinggal eksekusi doang. Lala harap tidak ada yang jadi males nungguin nih FF karena aku bilang bakalan death chara ya~~~. XD

Oh, juga ada yang nanya tentang siapa selir-selirnya Kyu. Silahkan readers berimajinasi sendiri siapapun yeoja yang chingu inginkan wkwkw :D

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya di chapter kemaren ^^ love you so much ~~~ 3

.

.

Mind To Review?

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	4. Bad Feeling

.

.

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Other

KyuSung and other

YAOI— Shounen-Ai, Un-Official Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

**D**estined - Chapter **4**

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti. Tidak ada kata istirahat dan lelah untuk kehidupan istana. Para juru masak yang menata masakan dengan penuh keindahan dan estetika di atas piring keramik, para pemusik yang senantiasa memetik Gayageum merekaㅡ hingga menghasilkan suara merdu sebagai pengantar kegiatan di pagi hari. Atau para tabib yang masih setia dengan racikan ramuan. Semua yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk para keluarga kerajaan. Mendedikasikan diri dalam kesetiaan demi memberikan pelayanan tebaik bagi sang Raja dan keluarganya.

Di tempat peristirahatannya, sang Raja masih setia dengan gulungan surat yang harus ia baca. Keluhan-keluhan rakyat dari berbagai negeri. Orang-orang boleh mengatakan ia masih terlalu muda untuk bisa mangatur negeri. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka yang telah berhadapan langsung dengannya. Jangan kira wajah malaikat yang terlihat lembut itu akan berefek sama dengan kalimat yang ia keluarkan. Ia terkenal dengan Raja yang tegas dan sangat menjunjung keadilan. Hingga ia tanpa segan akan menghadiahkan hukuman mati pada menterinya yang terbukti bersalah. Korupsi, menjadi hal tertinggi yang harus ia berantas.

Entah sudah berapa lama ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Walau nyatanya sang Raja tidaklah seorang diri. Mungkin hanya sesekali suara kertas yang di balik menjadi satu-satunya suara pengisi ruangan Sang Raja. Namun bukan itu alasan buyarnya konsentrasi sang Raja. Melainkan tatapan tajam dari yeoja yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Walau matanya selalu terlihat fokus pada kertas di depannya, namun nyatanya dari ekor matanya ia mampu menangkap tatapan dari sang Ratu.

"Aku tau aku sangat tampan, Jung Jeon" mata sewarna caramelnya terangkat untuk mendapati senyuman yang mampu menggetarkan hati.

"Ne, saya tau Cheonha begitu tampan. Tapi, apa saya akan mendapat hukuman karena kekurangajaran saya ini?" Tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, sang Ratu berkata.

"Ye! Kau akan di beri hukuman yang sangat berat Jung Jeon!" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya. Memberi efek sangar yang malah membuat senyuman yeoja di depannya berganti menjadi tawa.

"Jadi, apa itu, Cheonha? Hamba akan senantiasa menerimanya" Kyuhyun menatap permaisurinya dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan meja yang menjadi pemisah mereka berdua. Setelah itu, meraih tangan sang Ratu dan menariknya hingga terjatuh pada pelukannya.

"Cheonha" ujar Yesung terkejut. Walau ia sudah biasa dengan sikap seenaknya Raja. Namun ia masih sering terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba suaminya itu. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya ketika bass berat itu mengalun di telinganya.

"Kau harus di sisiku selamanya, Jung Jeon" mereka berdua beradu pandang. Untuk merasakan cinta yang terus bertambah setiap hari.

"Ne, Cheonha" udara pagi hari yang dingin tidak akan terasa jika membagi kehangatan dengan orang terkasih.

"Cheonha"

"Ye" Yesung menatap dalam pada kedua caramel sang Raja.

"Maukah Cheonha, jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

.

.

규성

.

.

Jauh di tengah hutan, sebuah tandu yang di angkat oleh empat orang pria dewasa harus terhenti paksa. Seorang wanita yang berada di dalam tandu tergunjang hebat ketika merasa tandu yang ia naiki terhempas begitu saja ke tanah. Jelas terngiang di telinganya suara tebasan pedang yang berhasil menghilangkan nyawa pelayan wanitanya yang sempat terpekik keras.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya merapat, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat ketika segerombolan orang berbaju hitam itu mendekat ke arah tandu yang ia tumpangi. Bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga dirinya menutup mulutnya agar tidak menghasilkan teriakan yang dapat memancing para penjahat.

Nafasnya seakan tercekat ketika bayangan salah satu dari mereka bergerak mendekati pintu tandunya. Dadanya bergemuruh takut.

Namun, garakkan orang itu terhenti. Dan mereka semua terdengar menjauh. Wanita itu masih saja bergetar ketakutan. Ia segera keluar dari tandu yang ia naiki dan berlari menjauh meminta pertolongan.

.

.

.

Seolah mengabaikan udara dingin yang menyelimuti Joseon, pasar masih saja ramai dengan kegiatan pedagang dan pembeli.

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak keluar istana seperti ini. Hah.. " Kyuhyunㅡ Raja Joseon merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar. Hanya perasaannya saja apa udara di tengah desa seperti ini lebih segar dari pada udara di dalam istana yang penuh dengan politik?

"Apa anda tidak terlalu keterlaluan pada Shin Goong, Cheonha?" Yesung yang berada di sebelahnya bertanya. "Saya bahkan bisa mendengar suara teriakannya hingga sini" lanjut Yesung tertawa.

"Ini semua salahmu, Jung Jeon. Kau yang punya ide iniㅡ "

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku karena, Cheonha mengikutinya dengan senang hati"

"OHO! Kau bahkan berani memotong ucapan Raja, Jung Jeong" Kyuhyun memberi tatapan marahnya pada Yesung. Namun tetap saja gagal, karena Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa memarahi Yesung.

"Hari ini kita adalah rakyat biasa, Cheonha. Kka" Yesung menarik tangan sang Raja dan membawanya dalam hiruk pikuk keramaian.

"Apa ada acara tertentu? Mengapa semua orang begitu ramai dan berkumpul seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung yang mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama menghampiri seorang pria tua yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Permisi, tuan. Mengapa pasar hari ini terlihat begitu ramai?"

"Hari ini para Gisaeng akan berjalan sepanjang pasar. Mereka akan menari dan mperlihatkan kecantikan mereka. Aku dengar hal itu karena ketua yang baru telah terpilih" ucap sang pria. Setelah membungkuk sekilas, Yesung kembali kepada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu membungkuk pada orang itu, Jung Jeon" ujar Kyuhyun ketus. Yesung tersenyum. Dan kembali menikmati acara pasar yang ramai. Para Gisaeng mulai keluar dari tempat mereka. Mereka menari dengan pakaian dan perhiasan yang begitu indah.

"Apa kau cemburu karena aku menatapi mereka tanpa berkedip?" Goda Kyuhyun ketika mendapati Yesung yang tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa aku lebih cantik dari mereka" canda Yesung dengan pandangan jahil pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya malas sebelum meraih tangan kecil Yesung dan menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke tempat yang jauh dari kerumunan.

Hanya hitungan menit ketika pasar yang semula ramai oleh musik dan tarian sebelum berubah karena teriakan seorang yeoja Yang mendekat.

"Tolong! Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!" Yeoja ber-hanbok kuning itu berlari memasuki pasar, ia berlari ketakutan di tengah kerumunan. Orang-orang segera menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

"Tolong aku, mereka akan membunuhku!" Bisik-bisik segera memenuhi pasar yang juga ikut sampai di telinga Kyuhyun.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Sebuah organisasi tengah mengancam kenyamanan dan keselamatan rakyatku kalian mengatakan itu hanya hal sepele?! Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak memberitahu apapun padaku?!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah pada para bangsawan berbaju merah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Mungkin jika hari itu ia tidak keluar istana, mungkin masalah ini tidak akan pernah ia ketahui.

"Cheonha.. saya rasa hal ini hanya para pencuri yang semakin berani. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Cheonha"

"Ne, Cheonha.. orang-orang semakin banyak melakukan kejahatan. Itu bukanlah suatu organisasi seperti apa yang Cheonha sangkakan" Perdana mentri Yoon menambahkan.

"Hamba rasa ini bukan hanya sekedar para perampok, Cheonha.. beberapa hari yang lalu saya juga mendengar pergerakan dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Bukan hanya di tengah hutan, mereka juga membunuh para keluarga bangsawan"

Antara pro dan kontra dari dua fraksi yang berbeda, mereka saling melemparkan pandangan persaingan. Perdana mentri Seo menatap tajam pada perdana mentri Kim yang balas menatapnya. Melemparkan tatapan tak takut.

Kyuhyun sang Raja duduk di singgasananya dengan raut wajah berfikir. Ia tampak memikirkan dua pendapat dari para mentri dan mengambil keputusan yang paling bijak.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Kau lihat itu? Hanya karena Kim Jae Hee adalah ayah mertuanya, ia langsung mendukung apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tua itu"

"Jika Jungjeon adalah putrimu, maka dia juga akan mengikuti ucapanmu" Perdana mentri Yoon menatap tajam pada perdana menteri Lee. Ia tidak membalas, hanya memilih untuk menikmati tehnya.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan tuan?" Perdana menteri Lee beralih pada pria tua berjanggut putih dengan penuh tanya. Karena semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya ia yang belum berujar sepatah katapun.

Perdana menteri Seoㅡ si pria tua hanya menatap rekannya seraya menyesap teh krisan yang juga telah tersaji di hadapannya. Ia mengesap aroma teh tersebut dengan dalam. Seolah menyesap habis hanya dengan hirupan nafas, sebelum benar-benar meneguk teh itu.

Dia tersenyum. "Dewa benar-benar sedang berada di pihak kita. Penipu itu akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dan Kim Jae Hee, akan ku pastikan ia mendapat apa yang pantas untuknya" pria itu tertawa, menghasilkan tatapan penuh tanya dari yang lain. Sepertinya hal yang buruk akan menimpa Ratu beserta orang yang mendukungnya.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Apa Eomma Mama baik-baik saja?" Yesung bertanya khawatir ketika mendapati raut kelelahan di wajah cantik itu. Meski Daebi sudah tidak lagi muda, namun wajahnya masih tetap cantik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jungjeon" wanita itu menatap Yesung dengan senyum lembut di wajah. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Yesung, seorang namja yang ia temukan dan kini harus rela berkorban karena keegoisannya. Ia merasa menjadi orang jahat. Hanya karena demi putranya, ia harus menjebak Yesung dalam takdir yang harusnya tidak ia jalani.

"Aku hanya merasa lelah"

Yesung meraih tangan sang ibu suri dan membelainya lembut. "Jika Eomma Mama merasa lelah, sebaiknya Eomma Mama istirahat saja"

"Kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi begitu cepat" tangannya terangkat membelai wajah Yesung.

"Apa kau membenciku, Jongwonnie?"

Raut terkejut tidak dapat Yesung sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Namun itu hanya sesaat hingga wajahnya kini menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis untuk ibu dari sang raja.

"Tidak ada terbesit sedikitpun rasa benci di hatiku untuk anda, Eomma Mama. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan anda. Dan lagiㅡ " Yesung menggantung, meraih tangan yang terlihat pucat diwajahnya.

"ㅡ Berkat eomma Mama, aku bisa bertemu dengan Cheonha" setetes air jatuh dari mata caramel yang begitu serupa dengan orang yang ia cintai. Jemarinya terangkat, menghapus tetesan itu dengan perlahan.

"Ini tidak akan mudah, Jongwoonie. Daewangdaebi Mama sudah mulai bergerak. Aku tau beliau tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja" Ibu suri semakin menggeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yesung.

"Tetapi aku akan tetap berada di pihakmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu. Bahkan jika aku harus menyerahkan nyawaku, aku akan memberikannya untukmu, Jungjeon" tanpa di sadari, setetes air mata ikut mengalir dari onyx Yesung. Ia tersenyum hangat. Kadang ia merasa begitu sulit yang harus ia lewati. Tetapi masih ada orang-orang yang mau berdiri di sampingnya. Mendukungnya dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang sepertinya.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Saling melemparkan senyuman manis.

"Daebi Mama. Jusang Cheonha datang"

Bersamaan dengan pemberitahuan dayang kepala, Kyuhyun sang Raja berjalan dengan baju merahnya. Ia sedikit menyerngit mendapati raut berbeda dari dua wanita yang ia cintai.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Eomma Mama, Junjeong?" Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di sebelah kanan Yesung.

"Ckk.. bagaimana mungkin aku merasa terganggu jika anakku yang begitu jarang berkunjung datang eoh?" Ujar Ibu Suri dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah... Joseonghamnida. Aku dengar Eomma Mama sedang sakit"

"Apa aku harus sakit dulu baru Jusang menemuiku?"

"Ah... tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti begitu, Eomma Mama" Yesung yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun tersenyum samar untuk menutupi tawa di wajahnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Jungjeon!" Yesung mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun. Takut jika malah berbicara ia kelepasan dan malah tertawa keras.

"Aku berkunjung ke tempatmu tetapi kau malah berada di sini" Kyuhyun mendelik pada Yesung.

"Ahh... ternyata hanya karena Jungjeon, Jusang ke sini" Daebi kembali merajuk. Ia memasang wajah sedih yang membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan.

"Ani Eomma Mama!"

"Aku begitu sedih"

"Eomma Mamaㅡ "

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku akan membiarkan Cheonha bersama Eomma Mama di sini. Berikan waktu terbaikmu untuk eomma-mu sendiri Cheonha" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya! Jungjeon!" Yesung hanya tertawa tipis sebelum melangkah keluar setelah memberikan penghormatan sebelumnya. Pintu-pintu kayu terbuka, mempersilahkan Yesung untuk berjalan melewatinya.

Hanya saja, saat ia keluar, matanya mendapati wajah wanita tua yang beberapa hari yang lalu memberinya peringatan telak. Seorang yeoja cantik juga ikut berada di sampingnya.

Yesung memberi anggukan singkat pada Daewangdaebi Mama sedang yeoja yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya memberi anggukan hormat.

Yesung ingin segara pergi dari hadapan wanita itu, sebelum ia harus berbalik dan harus kembali bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tidak tau jika Jungjeon lebih dulu ke sini. Harusnya kita pergi bersama-sama"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Saya terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Daebi Mama. Jadi maaf jika saya tidak mengunjungi Daewangdaebi Mama terlebih dahulu" Yesung kembali membungkuk sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Dia butuh ketenangan.

Yesung mendudukan dirinya disebuah paviliun istana. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya begitu gelisah. Entah mengapa, ia pun tidak tau.

"Jungjeon Mama" suara berat yang menyapu pendengarannya menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunan. Matanya mendapati pangeran Siwon di sana.

"Anda terlihat gelisah, Mama"

"Ya.. kau benar. Aku merasa tidak enak akhir-akhir ini. Seolah akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar" Yesung menatap hamparan bunga di depannya. Tatapan matanya kosong namun lebih pada orang yang memikirkan suatu hal.

"Biasanya aku tidak akan meragukan apa yang tengah aku rasakan. Kadang kita tidak akan pernah membohongi perasaan. Saat perasaanku merasa gelisah, yang akan aku lakukan adalah mempersiapkan diri. Aku tidak akan bisa bersikap seolah baik-baik saja, sedang nyatanya tidak. Kadang tampa kita sadari, kejadian buruk bisa saja terjadi"

"Jadi, maksudmu jika yang terjadi adalah hal terburuk sekalipun, aku hanya perlu menerimanya?" Tanya Yesung ragu. Matanya beralih menatap Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah. Namun aku percaya padamu, Jungjeon" senyuman mengambang di wajah tampan itu.

"Begitu banyak orang yang mempercayaiku. Jika aku mengatakan aku telah melakukan sebuah kebohongan besar, apa yang akan kau lakukan, eorabeoni?" Masih tampa mengalihkan wajahnya, Siwon berujar,

"Aku akan memaafkan apapun yang telah kau lakukan. Aku tau kau memiliki alasan, dan aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai alasanmu"

'karna aku mencintaimu' tambah Siwon dalam hati.

Yesung tersenyum lebar, ia kembali membawa pandangannya pada hamparan bunga. Hanbok Birunya tertiup angin ketika kakinya bergerak terayun seperti anak kecil. Inilah yang Siwon sukai dari Yesung. Ia selalu bertingkah apa adanya. Kadang Siwon sering menghayalkan, jika dirinya adalah Kyuhyun yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Tetapi, yang Siwon inginkan hanyalah Yesung.

Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Yesung. Ketika Yesung kecil tersesatㅡ kabur dari para pelayan dan dayang istana. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat itu.

Ia masih ingat ketika Yesung dengan wajah marahnya meneriakinya sebagai seorang pencuri. Karena saat itu dirinya memang tengah bersembunyi dari eommanya karena telah membuat adiknya putri Ji won menangis.

Saat itu bukannya marah, Siwon malah tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Yesung. Hanya saja senyumnya berubah pahit ketika Kyuhyun datang dan mengganggam tangannya. Membawanya pergi dari dirinya. Kadang Siwon berfikir, jika Ia adalah Kyuhyun, maka yang menggenggam tangan itu adalah dirinya.

Berikutnya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan terdiam seraya menikmati angin musim dingin yang senantiasa menusuk kulit.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gudang di tengah hutan, sekelompok orang berseragam hitam terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu. Seorang pria dengan lambang matahari pada ikat kepalanya menjadi pemimpin. Mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama yang lain.

Derit pintu kayu yang telah usang menarik perhatian sang ketua kelompok. Ia langsung berdiri ketika mendapati wajah yang tidak asing masuk ke dalam gubuk gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin.

"Tuan" pria itu membungkuk dan memperintahkan semua bawahannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang membawa tuan ke tempat ini?" Pria berbaju hitam bertanya. Ia hanya memperhatikan tuannya yang berjalan dan mendudukkan diri pada kursi di tengah ruangan.

"Kita akan merubah rencana, Jung Yunho" ujar pria tua paruh baya itu dengan wajah datar.

Jung Yunho menatap heran. "Anda telah berjanji akan kembali membangkitkan klan keluarga Jung"

"Ya... tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji. Lagi pula Ibumu adalah saudaraku. aku sudah berjanji untuk membantumu untuk membalaskan dendammu" Yunho menatap pria itu dengan raut bingung. Walau pria itu adalah pamannya, ia tidak pernah tau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Raut wajah yang tidak bisa terbaca, di tambah dengan senyuman yang membuat ia berdigik ngeri.

"Kita akan merubah sedikit rencana. dan tentu saja rencana ini akan lebih menguntungkan. terima kasih pada Kim Jae Hee yang telah memberiku ide ini" pria itu tertawa puas. Wajahnya menampilkan raut kekejaman yang membuat suasana di penuhi dengan aura mencekam.

.

.

.

Suasana istana yang semula begitu tenang berubah panik ketika Daebi Mama di kabarkan jatuh sakit dan keadaannya kembali memburuk. Yesung yang merupakan salah satu orang yang dekat dengan beliau segera melesat menuju kediaman Ibu Suri. suara tangisan pelayan telah memenuhi pendengaran Yesung ketika ia tiba. Tanpa banyak menunggu Yesung langsung masuk untuk mendapati seorang yeoja yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Eomma Mama!" Yesung langsung memeluk yeoja yang telah menjadi ibunya selama delapan tahun terakhir. Wajah itu bergitu pucat. Berbagai sugesti buruk menguasai Yesung. Ia tidak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

Kedua kelopak itu terbuka lemah. tampa Yesung sadari Yesung telah menetaskan air matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat panggil tabib!" Yesung berteriak keras. Itu pertama kalinya Yesung bertidak di luar kendali. Jika biasanya Yesung akan berbicara begitu pelan dan lemah lembut, maka kali ini ia tidak bisa.

Sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Yesung tersentak dan menoleh untuk mendapati wajah pucat sang ibu. Wajahnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang semakin membuat Yesung tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Jungjeon.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi"

"Aniyo.. eomma mama akan baik-baik saja." Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk memanggil tabib!" Tetapi bukannya mengikuti perintah sang ratu, para pelayan yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya tertunduk sambil menangis.

"Jongwonnie" suara yang terdengar semakin lemah membuat Yesung kembali menoleh pada Daebi. Yesung merasa hatinya terluka.

"Aku mohon tetaplah berada di sisi Cheonha. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari anakku sendiri. Mungkin ini menjadi akhir untukku" Yesung menggeleng. Bibirnya tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi hatinya berteriak mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Tetapi aku akan selalu mengawasimu di langit sana." Air mata Yesung tidak dapat di bendung. Mengalir begitu deras membasahi pipinya.

"Gomawo. Jongwoon" ucapan terakhir sebelum yeoja itu menutup matanya. Mengakhiri perjalanannya di dunia.

Yesung terisak keras. Ia tidak berhenti mmemanggil seseorang yang telah pergi di pelukannya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima perpisahan untuk selamanya.

Malam itu istana berduka. Dengan tangisan dan isakan yang mengiringi salju yang turun menutupi tanah.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, upacara pemakaman diadakan untuk ibu Raja. Semua terlihat berduka. Tidak ada tawaan, hanya tangisan yang mengiringi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang Raja, Kyuhyun seharian hanya menghabiskan waktunya berdiri di atas jembatan yang berada di kawasan istana. Walau salju tidak berhenti turun, namun Kyuhyun enggan untuk beranjak dari sana.

Ia sedih? Tentu saja. Tidak ada anak yang merasa bahagia ketika ibunya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan dirinya.

Hanya saja, seolah melengkapi kesedihan itu, sebuah informasi mengejutkan membuatnya semakin terluka.

'Seseorang telah mencampurkan bahan lain ke dalam tonik Daebi Mama. Hamba menyadari ini ketika salah seorang pelayan dari tabib istana melarikan diri beberapa saat sebelum Daebi Mama meninggal'

Kyuhyun tau bahwa kehidupan politik istana begitu kejam. Ayahnya berulang kali mengucapkan bahwa tidak semua orang yang terlihat baik adalah temanmu, sedangkan musuhmu bisa menjadi seorang teman. Hanya saja yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti adalah bagaimana munkin seseorang berani melakukan hal sekejam itu pada ibunya. Ia telah berjanji. Jika ia menemukan pelakunya, maka ia tidak akan segan memberikan hukuman terberat yang pernah ia berikan.

Sebuah rasa hangat familiar mengaliri seluruh telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh, untuk mendapati seorang yeoja cantik yang telah bersamanya delapan tahun terakhir.

"Jungjeon" Yesung tersenyum. Dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan yang jauh lebih besar. Matanya menerawang jauh. Menatap hamparan salju yang telah terus turun.

"Sudah berjam-jam anda berada di sini, Cheonha. Salju turun semakin lebat, anda bisa jatuh sakit"

"Kau juga, Jungjeon. Udara begitu dingin tetapi kau malah berkeliaran di luar sini" Yesung memilih untuk diam. Matanya beralih menatap caramel yang memancarkan kesedihan. Yesung berputar, memposisikan tubuhnya berada di depan sang Raja, hingga mata keduanya bertemu.

Tangan dengan jemari kecil itu terangkat. Membelai wajah pucat yang membuatnya jatuh berulang kali. Jika itu Kyuhyun, dia rela untuk kembali jatuh cinta.

Yesung mendekat, memposisikan tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Dengan mata yang masih saling memandang, Yesung mengecup pelan bibir pucat di depannya. Dingin, itu yang Yesung rasakan. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun, sebelum tangannya terangkat merengkuh tubuh Yesung mendekat padanya. Merubah kecupan Yesung menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam.

.

.

Sedang di tempat lain, beberapa orang merayakan hari itu dengan kegembiraan. Seolah hari itu bukanlah hari berduka.

"Satu penghalang telah di singkirkan"

"Ya... anda benar, lalu apa selanjutnya yang kita lakukan?"

"Menjalankan rencana." Suara gelak kembali memenuhi ruangan. Mereka kembali berpesta. Menikmati masa-masa di mana mereka merasa begitu puas dengan apa yang telah direncanakan.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue**d**

.

.

.

AN: Annyeong~~ lala here ^^ nggak mau cari alasan hanya, terima kasih untuk yg udah nungguin FF ini. Terima kasih buat Review di chap kemarin, maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu satu~~~

Yg pasti,

.

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDA ^^

.

.

Mind to leave a review?

.

.

.

Sign,

Bee

02/02/2016


	5. Destined

**Destined**

**.**

**.**

KYUSUNG

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yesung merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Setiap malam ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Sebuah mimpi dimana semua berubah gelap. Ia terus berlari menghindari sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Dan ketika ia melihat sebuah cahaya di depannya, ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun, semakin ia mendekat, cahaya itu malah semakin menjauh. Dan ia akan terbangun ketika ia terjatuh.

Nafasnya yang semula terdengar terengah perlahan berubah tenang. Masih dengan terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya, Matanya memandang kosong kearah depan. Entah apa yang ia lihat, ia tidak tau. Ia selalu dihantui mimpi yang sama semenjak kematian Ibu suri beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia tidak tau apa hubungannya, tetapi ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Perasaan gelisah menghantuinya.

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata, tetapi tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya ia terjaga sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun dengan keadaan yang sangat buruk. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dengan kantung mata yang menggelayuti. Dan sudah seminggu sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia merindukan Kyuhyun, dan mencoba untuk menemuinya.

.

.

.

"Jusang cheonha. Jungjeon Mama datang."

Yesung masuk dengan senyuman di wajah. Mencoba menyembunyikan raut kelelahan di wajahnya.

Tubuh kecilnya memberi penghormatan sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan sang Raja.

"Hamba hanya terlalu merindukan, Cheonha." Yesung yang pertama kali bersuara.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk di depan Yesung.

"Maaf karena aku tidak mengunjungimu akhir-akhir ini." Tangan yang lebih besar membelai wajahnya. Yesung kembali tersenyum. Menyandarkan pipinya pada telapak yang terasa hangat dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat." Komentar Kyuhyun. Yesung menggeleng. Ia meraih telapak yang berada di wajahnya. Meresapinya dengan saksama seolah itu adalah kali terakhir baginya.

"Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu." Bisik Yesung pelan.

Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika Kyuhyun meraihnya untuk terjatuh dalam pelukan itu. Yesung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma yang selalu ia sukai. Tangannya terangkat, memeluk tubuh yang selalu memberikannya kenyamanan.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang lain, beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam bersiap untuk menyerang istana. Salah satu dari mereka menyelinap menyerang penjaga. Penjagaan di istana ketika malam hari begitu longgar, memudahkan mereka untuk menyerang.

Salah satu penjaga harus kembali terkapar. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam melompat membukakan pintu bagi anggotanya yang lain. Mereka bergerak menuju kediaman Raja. Namun sayang, pergerakan mereka harus terhenti ketika salah seorang penjaga menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menyerang pasukan yang datang. Pedang mereka yang bersimbah darah berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan.

"Penyusup! Ada penyusup!" Suara teriakan membangunkan semua penghuni istana.

"Mama! Mama! Ayo segera bersembunyi, Mama! Ada pemberontakan. Mama!" Tidak seperti biasa, kali ini Yesung terbangun oleh guncangan lembut dayang Istana Jung di tubuhnya. Yesung segera bangun dibantu oleh wanita tua itu.

"Pemberontakan?" Tanya Yesung. Wanita itu mengangguk dengan wajah panik.

"Iya Mama. Mereka berada di depan kediaman Yang Mulia. Anda harus segera pergi dari sini, Mama!" Yesung hanya terdiam membiarkan dayang istana membantunya berkemas. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Tanpa peringatan, ia pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Mama!" Mengabaikan teriakkan dayang istana Jung di belakang sana.

.

.

.

Darah bersimbah di lantai kayu. Seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan perlahan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya ketika mendapati kasur di depannya telah kosong.

Slashhh

Suara tebasan terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh tidak bernyawa di depannya. Kakinya bergerak cepat menuju kearah luar. Sekali lagi, tebasan ia layangkan pada puluhan pemberontak yang telah memenuhi halaman istana.

Seakan tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun ikut menghabisi mereka satu persatu. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya terkena darah dari orang - orang itu.

"Lindungi Yang Mulia!" seseorang berteriak mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. ratusan penjaga berdatangan, mengepung para pemberontak. Tidak membiarkan mereka bergerak sedikitpun.

"Berani sekali kalian memasuki istanaku!" Suara Kyuhyun menggelegar di tengah gelapnya malam. Matanya berkilat marah.

Para pemberontak terjebak. Mereka dilumpuhkan dengan serbuan anak panah mengenai kaki mereka. Mereka semua terduduk di tempat. Dengan berbagai luka yang memenuhi tubuh mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka yang telah berani mengganggu masuk ke dalam istana ini! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian semua!" Kyuhyun berucap emosi. Wajahnya mengeras marah dengan tangan yang menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat.

Matanya menatap nyalang pada orang-orang di depan sana. Ia yakin seseorang di dalam istana membantu mereka untuk masuk. Tidak semudah itu mereka bisa masuk ke dalam istana.

"Ceonha! Kami menemukan pemimpin mereka." Salah seorang pengawal membawa seorang namja dan menghempaskannya tepat di kaki Kyuhyun. Tubuh itu tampak terluka parah dengan wajah yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun menatap namja di kaki nya dengan wajah yang kembali mengeras. Matanya menatap tepat pada kedua mata yang melihat ke arahnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, dengan cepat melepas penutup yang digunakan oleh si pemberontak.

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak. Dengan wajah yang tidak percaya, Kyuhyun menatap namja di depannya itu.

Suasana mendadak hening, hingga sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu kecil membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Eo-eorabeoni" Yesung dengan nafas terengah menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung mundur dengan langkah tidak percaya. Sedang Young Woon hanya terduduk di tempatnya. Wajahnya tertunduk, tidak berani sedikitpun menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terkejut tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"Anda harus menghukum Kim Young Woon, Cheonha. Sudah jelas jika dia adalah dalang di balik penyerangan tadi malam. Seorang penghianat harus di hukum mati, Cheonha!"

"Ne, Cheonha! Bahkan walaupun kepala polisi Kim adalah saudara Jungjeon Mama sekalipun, cheonha! Keadilan harus ditegakkan di negara ini." Kyuhyun termenung di singgasana nya, telinganya seakan tuli tidak mendengar apapun. Pikirannya kalut sejak tadi malam. Ia tidak mempercayai ini, bagaimana mungkin Young Woon adalah otak atas penyerangan kemarin. Ia bahkan tidak berani bertemu Yesung. Ia belum siap, sungguh.

Seakan sibuk dengan dunianya, Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan setiap saran yang keluar dari mulut para mentri. Satu fakta lagi yang memukulnya telak, ketika mereka menemukan surat di rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Di mana surat tersebut di setujui oleh ayah Yesung sendiri— untuk melakukan penyerangan.

.

.

Beralih dari Kyuhyun yang bimbing dengan hatinya, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju penjara. Dengan mudah ia melewati penjaga, langkahnya terlalu cepat hingga meninggalkan para dayang di belakangnya.

Hanbok hijau mudanya menyapu tanah, dengan sedikit berlari ia masuk dalam tempat terburuk yang pernah ia ingat.

"Hyung!" Yesung menghampiri tubuh hyung-nya yang terduduk lemah di atas tumpukkan jerami. Kepala itu mendongak, Matanya sayu dengan wajah lebam di mana-mana. Siapa yang tidak akan menjamin jika Young Woon tidak akan disiksa?

"Hyungnim. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hyungnim!" Yesung meraih wajah itu. Menatapnya dengan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada, Jusang. Kau harus keluar dari sini, ini tidak benar, Hyungnim." Yesung terisak, merasa begitu sakit ketika menatap darah di sekujur tubuh sang Hyung.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Kangin menatap tepat pada mata Yesung. Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

"Semunya akan terbongkar jika kau menjelaskannya pada, Cheonha. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Jungjeon. Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi." Yesung menangis tersedu.

Rasa penyesalan muncul di dalam hatinya. Harusnya ia tau jika semua itu adalah sebuah jebakan. Harusnya Ia tidak meminta hyungnya untuk pergi menyelidiki komunitas mencurigakan yang menyebarkan rasa takut pada setiap orang. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa Daewangdaebi Mama salah! Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia pantas untuk berada di sisi Kyuhyun hingga selamanya.

Tetapi, setelah kejadian ini, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa yang ingin ia buktikan? Harusnya ia tau bahwa pada akhirnya bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka.

"Uljima.. Jong woon-ah." Young Woon menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi adiknya yang terlihat semakin tirus. Ia tau akhir-akhir ini Yesung mendapat tekanan di luar dari biasanya. Ia tau banyak yang mengganggu sang Ratu.

Yesung tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis di balik jeruji kayu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan sang hyung.

.

.

Yesung membawa langkahnya dengan lunglai menuju kediamannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat begitu pucat. Ia bahkan hanya bisa menyeret langkahnya seakan tubuh itu tidak memiliki tenaga. Sedikit banyak ia tau bahwa kini ayahnya juga telah di tahan karena penemuan sebuah surat perintah penyerangan ke istana di ruangan sang Ayah. Tubuhnya semakin lelah diikuti dengn hatinya yang tidak karuan.

Di tengah perjalanan tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengn Ibu Suri agung. Wajah tua itu memandangnya remeh. Seolah ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang besar untuk Yesung.

Yesung membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Sepertinya Jungjeon tidak terlihat baik." Yesung memilih diam. Ia sedang tidak punya minat untuk berdebat dengan rubah tua di depannya. Yesung tau jika apa yang terjadi semalam telah di rencanakan oleh wanita di depannya itu.

"Apa Jungjeon mau ikut denganku? Aku dengar seorang pelayan yang meracuni Daebi Mama tertangkap. Hari ini Cheonha sendiri yang akan menanyainya secara langsung." Tunggu dulu, diracuni?

"Apa maksud anda, Heolma Mama?"

"Apa Jusang belum mengatakan apapun pada Jungjeon?" Yesung terdiam. "Salah seorang pelayan memasukkan racun pada tonik ibu Suri. Beberapa saat sebelum kematian ibu suri, pelayan itu menghilang. Jusang memberi perintah untuk mencari pelayan itu, dan sekarang pelayan itu telah tertangkap." Entah mengapa Yesung melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya tengah di sampaikan oleh wanita di depannya. Yesung kembali merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan kembali terjadi.

"Ayo kita lihat siapa orang yang berani membunuh, Daebi." Seringaian itu sekilas mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Hanya kali ini terlihat lebih kejam. Dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

Selama di perjalanan Yesung di rundung dengan banyak hal di kepala. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya mengenai racun yang di masukkan ke dalam tonik sang Ibu Raja. Bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi bisa menemui Kyuhyun semenjak ibunya meninggal. Sedang beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kematian sang Ibu. Ia pikir Kyuhyun hanya sedang berada dalam masa sedih dan terpuruk. Jadi ia memaklumi.

Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak menciptakan pembicaraan dengan Daewangdaebi. Hanya berjalan mengikuti yang lebih tua.

Ketika tiba di tempat tujuan, awalnya Yesung tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang mereka katakan. Walau samar ia masih dapat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun pada pelayan di depannya. Hanya saja Yesung tidak terlalu memperhatikan proses berjalannya. Namun ketika ia mendongak, mengedarkan pandangan pada semua orang, ia menangkap Kyuhyun yang menatap tidak percaya padanya. Ada apa ini?

"Jungjeon Mama, dia yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu." Waktu seolah berhenti. Kini Yesung tau, jika waktu yang ia miliki segera habis.

.

.

.

Seharian Yesung hanya bisa terduduk diam di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan kepala dayang Jung yang memintanya untuk makan. Tidak ada sedikitpun terbesit rasa lapar di perutnya. Sungguh, saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanya beristirahat dan menenangkan diri. Berharap semua akan kembali pada kehidupannya yang bahagia dan semua yang menimpa dirinya hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Masih terekam dengan jelas di di ingatannya wajah terkejut yang Kyuhyun tampilkan. Ia tau Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bersalah. Dan ketika proses itu berlangsung Kyuhyun akan mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan sebelum hari itu datang, ia ingin menghilang. Ia tidak sanggup menyaksikan bagaimana wajah itu di selimuti dengan rasa sakit.

"Mama, Shaman Han datang." Pintu yang semula tertutup perlahan terbuka. Seorang wanita datang menghadap padanya. Membungkuk hormat— masih memberikan penghormatan dan duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di depannya.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku," wajah itu mendongak, sebelum kembali tertunduk.

"Pergilah, tinggalkan istana ini secepatnya. Ini perintah."

"Mama!"

Yesung memotong. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu kau memutuskan untuk memberitahuku penglihatan mu. Dan sepertinya apa yang kau lihat akan segera terjadi. Ketika keluargaku dan diriku di tuduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kami lakukan, itu akan menjadi pertanda bahwa rahasia kecil kita akan segera terbongkar." Nafas Yesung terdengar berat. Wajahnya masih mencoba untuk memasang sebuah senyuman. Entah untuk menguatkan dayang Han atau dirinya sendiri.

"Masih ada cara lain, Mama. Kita masih dapat mengubah apa yang akan terjadi." Yeoja itu mendongak, kini memberanikan menatap wajah yang kelelahan. Ia sudah mengenal Yesung sejak lama. Ia yang menjaga Yesung selama ini. Peran Yesung sebagai temeng bagi Kyuhyun tidak mudah. Tidak jarang ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kesakitan yang selama ini Yesung rasakan.

Sedikit banyak ia menjadi salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab. Ia yang mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan sang Raja adalah dengan menjadikan sebuah hubungan istimewa di antara mereka. Dan ketika saat itu dimulai, ia sudah bsrjanji untuk tetap membuat Yesung bahagia. Menjaga dan menjamin keselamatannya.

Namun nyatanya bangkai tetap akan tercium juga. Sebagaimana mereka menyembunyikan ini, semua akan terjadi. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan hal itu adalah dengan menghilangkan Daewangdaebi Mama. Dan ia yakin Yesung tidak akan menyetujui hal itu.

"Aku lelah." Dua buah kata yang membuat dayang Han sadar dari lamunannya.

"Untuk kali ini aku hanya akan menerima apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku sudah lelah. Dan juga aku begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Membohonginya selama ini mampu membuat hidupku tidak tenang." Yesung menjangkau tangan wanita itu.

"Aku mohon, pergilah sebelum semua ini terlambat. Dan jika pada akhirnya takdirku benar-benar seperti itu, maka ceritakanlah bagaimana kisah ku dengan, Cheonha. Bagaimana seorang hamba sepertiku rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya demi seorang Raja, hanya demi sebuah perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan."

"Mama." Bibirnya terasa kelu. Ia hanya bisa menangis, untuk menyesali dirinya yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sang Ratu.

.

.

.

Sedang di sisi lain, Kyuhyun termenung memikirkan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini mendatanginya. Di mulai dari kematian sang ibu yang menjadi tanda tanya dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Belum lagi seseorang yang sangat ia kenal melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak percaya. Berkhianat, dari banyak orang yang mungkin menghianati dirinya, Youngwoon merupakan orang yang berada di dalam list terakhir yang ia miliki, hingga kejadian malam itu membuatnya sangat tidak percaya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya semakin tidak percaya adalah saat orang yang sangat ia cintai ternyata menjadi dalang dari pembunuhan ibunya. Ia tidak percaya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Kuyhyun tau jika semua ini adalah jebakkan. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa mengatakan begitu saja jika Yesung dan keluarganya tidak bersalah. Siapa yang coba ia bodohi di sini?

Sudah terjadi, ia masih dapat merasakan tatapan Yesung padanya saat itu. Ketika wajah itu berubah sendu menatap dirinya dengan kepala yang menggeleng keras. Menyatakan bahwa ia tidak tau apa-apa. Bahkan ia belum bertemu dengan Yesung hingga sekarang. Apa Yesung baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia mempunyai masalah serius dengan kesehatannya, sedikit saja pikiran dan tubuhnya terbebani, bisa di pastikan ia akan langsung jatuh sakit.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap cahaya rembulan yang saat itu tersenyum terang. Jika tidak salah ingat, eomma nya pernah mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Yesung adalah ketika bulan bersinar terang di tengah dinginnya musim dingin. Apa tepat di saat itu beberapa taun yang lalu eomma nya mendapati yeoja muda dan membawanya ke pada Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun bersyukur akan hal itu, karna ia sempat berfikir bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup tanpa Yesung. Yesung adalah dunia, cinta, hidup, dan matinya.

.

.

.

Bagai de javu, rasanya Kyuhyun pernah mengalami hal sama. Tentang para pria tua yang berseru keras kepadanya secara bersahutan. Jika beberapa hari yang lalu mereka menuntut untuk menghukum Kim Young woon yang masih sekarang belum tentu nasipnya, sekarang mereka memaksa untuk mencopot jabatan Yesung sebagai seorang Ratu. Apa mereka gila? Lalu siapa yang akan mengaganti posisi itu? Mereka? Cih!

Kyuhyun hanya memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan mulut-mulut tua itu mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka katakan. Toh pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkan pendapat mereka.

Namun itu hanya pada awalnya. Sebelum seseorang dari mereka membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Ini sudah jelas bentuk dari pemberontakan, Cheonha! Kim Young woon yang melakukan penyerang ke istana dan pembunuhan daebi mama yang di lakukan oleh Jungjeon Mama! Ini sudah jelas jika mereka sedang melakukan pemberontakan, Cheonha!" Kedua Kening Kyuhyun beradu. Apa untungnya bagi Yesung untuk menjatuhkan tahtanya? Pangeran Donghae bahkan bukan putranya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong padaku!" Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun angkat suara setelah lama hanya medengarkan.

"Ini bukan omong kosong, Cheonha. Bukti telah di dapat dan anda sendiri yang melihat kejadian penyerangan itu. Kita tidak boleh hanya menutup mata dan menganggapnya tidak ada yang terjadi, Cheonha."

"Ye, Cheonha. Rakyat akan berfikir bagaimana Raja mereka mulai berlaku tidak adil. Hal ini akan membuat kepercayaan rakyat berkurang, Cheonha!"

"Ye, Cheonha! Cabut gelar Ratu, Cheonha!" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

.

.

Sedikit banyak, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mempunyai ikatan yang begitu kuat. Bahkan lebih dari saudara kembar sekalipun. Hingga malam itu Yesung datang menemui Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah penuh senyuman namun raut kelelahan tidak dapat di sembunyikan dari wajah itu.

"Cheonha." Yesung memanggil. Meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam nya erat.

"Kau percaya padaku bukan, Cheonha?" Bisiknya. Dengan wajah semanis itu, apa mungkin Yesung tega membunuh eommanya sendiri? Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tau bagaimana dekatnya Yesung dengan mendiang ibunya. Seperti ibu sendiri, tidak akan mungkin Yesung tega untuk melukainya.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Merangkul wajah feminim itu di telapak tangannya. Dingin, entah kenapa wajah Yesung begitu dingin.

"Cheonha.." ucapan Yesung tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"Ne." Suara berat yang ia sukai. Ia tidak mampu jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia belum siap. Maka diri itu, ia memilih untuk diam. Merasakan kehangatan yang kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukaannya. Menenggelamkannya di dalam ciumannya. Ia tau Yesung akan menerima apapun yang ia berikan kepadanya. Biarlah orang-orang itu bahagia dengan penderitaan sang kekasih. Hanya tunggu saja, ketika Kyuhyun membuktikan siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah.

.

.

.

"Berdasarkan titah Raja, dengan ini Ratu Seong dari Klan Kim akan di cabut dari kedudukannya sebagai seorang Ratu. Atas hukuman yang telah ia perbuat." Yesung menutup matanya pasrah. Nafasnya berhembus keras ketika mahkotanya di tanggalkan.

Banyak hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Entah bagaimana nasip keluarganya., di tambah kini kedudukannya telah di cabut. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Pada akhirnya kini ia bukan lagi sang bulan yang menemani matahari.

Kepalanya menoleh, menemukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dari jauh. Terlihat terluka, karena bagi Kyuhyun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Satu hal yang bisa Yesung lakukan, memberikan senyuman pada Kyuhyun.

Untuk sementara mereka tidak mungkin membawanya ke tempat pengasingan karena bagaimanapun ia adalah jimat hidup bagi Kyuhyun.

"Mama." Pelayan istana Jung membantunya berdiri. Dan membawanya pergi dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar sudah seminggu lebih sejak tahta sang Ratu kosong. Kyuhyun tau jika para menteri -menteri nya akan menyuarakan untuk mengisi kursi yang kosong. Tanpa mengindahkan dirinya sebagai seorang Raja, mereka menuntut selir Hee Bin untuk menjadi Ratu. Dengan dalih bahwa selir Hee Bin adalah ibu dari putra mahkota.

Kyuhyun masih mencari berbagai bukti untuk menjelaskan bahwa Yesung dan keluarganya tidak terlibat dalam masalah apapun yang kini di lemparkan kepada mereka. Kyuhyun masih terus menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelidikinya secara diam-diam.

"Cheonha, Daewangdaebi Mama, datang." Kyuhyun menyimpan gulungan-gulungan yang sempat berserakan di atas meja. Ia memberi senyuman ketika mendapati wanita paruh baya dengan angkuhnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Heolma Mama." Wanita itu duduk. Melipat tangannya di balik hanbok kuning bersulam naga emas. Tatapannya begitu berbeda, kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

"Ayo kita minum teh, Jusang." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menunggu wanita itu kembali berbicara.

.

.

Aroma teh Krisan yang hangat menguar di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun masih menunggu, ketika wanita di depannya masih diam sejak kedatangannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun merasa gelisah. Ada apa ini?

"Apa ada yang ingin Heolma Mama bicarakan denganku?" Kyuhyun akhirnya berani untuk angkat bicara. Jemari keriput itu mengangkat gelas keramik, menyesapnya perlahan.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang Kursi Ratu yang Kosong, Jusang." Raut Kyuhyun berubah masam. Pada akhirnya neneknya sendiri yang akan turun tangan.

"Apa Heolma Mama mempunyai orang yang pantas untuk menggantikan Yesung-ssi?" Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ekspresi itu berubah ketika ia menyebut nama Yesung?

"Hee Bin."

"Heolma Mama."

"Kau tau hanya selir Hee Bin yang sejak awal pantas untuk berada di sana. Bahkan sebelum Yesung datang."

"Tidak akan ada orang lain yang pantas di posisi itu selain Yesung, Heolma Mama!" Dingin dan tajam. Sekilas ekspresi mereka berdua terlihat begitu sama. Matanya terlihat sama keras dengan pendirian masing-masing.

"Harusnya seorang pembunuh sudah harus di bunuh, Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya sang nenek memanggil namanya sejak ia kecil.

"Kau mencabut mahkotanya tetapi kau masih membiarkannya berkeliaran di istana ini! Memakai pakaian bagus dan memberinya kediaman di dalam istana! Mengunjunginya setiap malam, bahkan kau tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi kediaman selir Hee Bin! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya!" nafas wanita itu terengah-engah, dengan raut kebencian yang ketara di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan? Memberikan perintah untuk menyelamatkan Yesung dan Yongwoon? Apa kau begitu percaya padanya? Apa ia harus membunuh seseorang di depanmu hingga kau mau percaya kejahatannya?!"

"Heolma Mama!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Suaranya menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika pelayan yang berada di luar sana mendengar teriakan nya. Ia marah, kesal ketika sang nenek membicarakan Yesung dengan nada seperti itu.

Ia tau bahwa selama ini neneknya tidak menyukai Yesung. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia memperlihatnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Heolma Mama tau bagaimana perasaanku pada Yesung. Heolma Mama juga tau jika sejak awal selir Hee Bin hanya seseorang untuk melahirkan putra mahkota. Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi tentang Yesung di depanku." Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal. Matanya menatap nyalang lurus menembus caramel yang ia kenal selama hidupnya.

"Aku percaya pada Yesung. Aku tau bahwa dia tidak akan berani menyakitiku, aku tau Yesung dengan baik."

Ibu suri agung tersenyum sinis. Menatapnya remeh dengan bibir yang tersungging naik.

"Kau tau Yesung dengan baik?" Tanyanya. Kini dengan nada rendah yang menakutkan.

"Kau akan tau apa yang telah namja penipu itu lakukan padamu!"

'DEG'

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Dadanya sesak, seakan ada sesuatu yang menghimpitnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Orang yang kau cintai, yang kau percayai dan orang yang kau kira 'kenal dengan baik' adalah seorang penipu!"

"Yesung tidak pernah berbohong padaku."

Mereka berdua kembali bertatapan. Saling melemparkan tatapan yang berbeda. Salah seorang yang terlihat begitu puas, dan seorang lagi dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

"Pada akhirnya kau akan mengetahuinya,"

.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya, kau akan tau kebenarannya._

.

.

Yesung memasuki kamar Raja dengan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggilnya, sebelumnya Kyuhyun yang datang menemuinya. Yesung menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya bukanlah seorang Ratu. Ia bersyukur ketika Kyuhyun membiarkannya untuk tetap berada di istana, memberinya pelayanan seperti dahulu. Bahkan Kyuhyun selalu mengunjunginya, mengucapkan kata-kata di mana ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bersalah. Mengembalikan nama baik keluarga Kim dan kedudukannya. Berada di samping Kyuhyun sebagai seorang Ratu.

Langkah Yesung begitu ringan. Ia masuk dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Seharian ini ia belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dan ketika seorang pelayan datang padanya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memintanya datang, itu bagai air sejuk yang membasahi kerongkongannya yang kehausan.

Pintu kayu di belakangnya tertutup. Ia belum mengangkat kepalanya, masih menunduk menatap lantai kayu yang menjadi pijakkan. Ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bersikap kurang ajar pada Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah itu tepat di mata.

"Semua yang ada di luar, pergilah." Yesung tersentak. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Terdengar seperti tengah menahan sesuatu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Hal selanjutnya yang Yesung dengar adalah langkah kaki yang mendekat. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasa gugup. Bukan, bukan malu atau rasa bahagia yang membuncah, kali ini lebih pada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal.

"Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dengan nafas berat. Yesung bingung, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhhun? Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Yesung masih enggan mengangkat kepala.

"Ah.. bukan, Kim Jongwoon.."

DEG

Kepala itu mendongak, langsung dihadapkan dengan mata yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Cheonha.." ujar Yesung lirih. Apa ini akhirnya?

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Sedikit banyak Yesung mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Jawab aku Kim Yesung! Apa itu benar?!" Itu pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berteriak kepada Yesung. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan nafas yang tercekat.

Tangan itu maraih bahunya, memaksanya untuk kembali menatap caramel yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Katakan padaku bahwa itu semua tidak benar, Kim Yesung!" Yesung terdiam. Tidak tau jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun air matanya mulai membasahi wajah. Terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Mianhae." Satu kata yang mampu menghempaskan Kyuhyun dari harapan yang ia punya. Wajahnya mengeras. Menjelaskan betapa hancurnya Kyuhyun saat itu. Ketika sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan ia ketahui. Ketika seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dengan teganya membohonginya. Hampir sepuluh tahun Kyuhyun mengenal Yesung, dan selama itu pula orang yang ia cintai membohonginya. Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat ia mengetahui bahwa pembunuh ibunya adalah Yesung. Apa dosanya hingga Yesung dengan teganya menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam padanya?

"Apa selama ini, semua yang kau berikan hanya sebuah kebohongan?! Katakan padaku mengapa kau berani melakukan ini padaku, Kim Yesung!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah. Ia mengguncang tubuh Yesung. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung mulai mengalirkan butiran bening dari matanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Yesung kembali menatap kedalam mata Itu. Air mata Yesung semakin mengalir ketika ia melihat begitu terlukanya Kyuhyun. Ketika ia menjadi penyebab kesedihan itu.

"Cinta? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun tertawa hambar, mengabaikan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. "Kesalahan pertamamu adalah membohongiku 8 tahun, Kim Yesung! Dan selama itu kau membohongi ku! Apa kau senang melihat diriku yang tergila-gila padamu? Apa kau tertawa senang ketika melihat bagaiman aku terjebak dalam permainanmu?" Yesung menggeleng. Tidak! Ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Dirinya tidak akan mampu untuk membohongi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau betapa aku begitu benci pada pembohong, Yesung-ssi." Derit kesakitan kembali memenuhi dada Yesung. Mengisinya dengan perasaan sakit yang teramat dalam. Mata Yesung berubah sayu, walau samar, ia mampu melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang kini berubah padanya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan penuh cinta, kini hanya sebuah kebencian yang mulai mengambil alih.

"Dan kesalahan kedua mu adalah," Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, "kau adalah seorang pria." Tanpa Kyuhyun jelaskan, Yesung bisa merasakan bagaimana Kyuhyun mulai memandang jijik padanya.

"K-kyu."

"Mengapa, mengapa Yesung?" Yesung berniat untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun, namun sayang, hatinya kembali tersakiti ketik Kyuhyun menahan tangannya dan menghempaskan nya pada udara kosong.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong Yesung-ah. Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seorang namja." Yesung menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tau bagaimana aku Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku." Suara Yesung bergetar. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di lantai kayu yang dingin.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana jantungku yang berdetak cepat ketika kau membuka matamu. Aku tertarik ke dalamnya, memberikan getaran halus di dadaku." Yesung terisak. Sedang Kyuhyun masih masih diam di tempat.

"Kau tidak tau kebahagian dan kesedihan yang mendatangi ku secara bersamaan, ketika Daebi Mama memintaku untuk berada di sisimu Kyuhyun-ah! Aku begitu bahagia Kyu-ah." Yesung terisak.

"Aku masih mengingat bagaiamana kemarahan Youngwoon hyung ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan Raja terdahulu. Youngwoon hyung terus berteriak marah padaku, meneriakiku bahwa aku, aku," Ucapan itu tercekat. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun. "Seorang namja." Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Menangisi takdirnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia berharap Yesung adalah kebahagian abadi yang telah Tuhan rencanakan untuknya setelah penderitaan yang ia alami sejak terlahir ke dunia ini. Namun nyatanya, kini Yesung menjadi luka terbesarnya.

"Itu pertama kalinya aku menyesali diriku adalah seorang namja. Andai saja, Tuhan menjadikan ku seorang wanita, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu Kyuhyun. Tanpa rasa takut dan kegelisahan yang menghantui hidupku." Yesung membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Meraih kaki Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Memeluknya erat dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, berdiri bagaikan patung.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan aku." Yesung terisak keras. Merapalkan kata maaf berulang kali. Ketika harusnya ia merasa lega, namun nyatanya ia begitu terluka.

Ruangan itu masih diisi dengan isak tangis Yesung yang mendominasi.

"Pergi." Lirih Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama membisu.

"K-kyu.."

"Ku bilang pergi Kim Jongwoon!" Suara Kyuhyun bergema diiringi dengan tangisan Yesung yang terduduk di lantai. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan isakan yang mulai memaksa keluar. Ia terluka dengan kebohongan Yesung selama ini dan ia terluka melihat Yesung yang yang terisak padanya.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Yesung tau ini menjadi terakhir baginya untuk bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Tubuhnya berlahan bangkit. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia meraih wajah itu, dan mengecup bibir pucat itu sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun." Kalimat terakhir Yesung sebelum ia membawa kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Istana dihebohkan dengan fakta yang muncul. Yesung yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai seorang Ratu adalah seorang namja. Mereka juga terkejut dengan titah Raja yang baru saja mereka dengar. Bahwa Yesung di pindahkan ke dalam penjara, menunggu hukuman yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

_Ini jauh menyakitkan ketika yang menggores luka itu adalah dirimu..._

.

.

.

Pintu itu tertutup dengan suara keras. Langkah kakinya terdengar hingga kesepenjuru ruangan. Dengan nada marah, Siwon berteriak di depan sang Raja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Yesung?!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan. Ia tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang Raja atau apa! Ia tidak akan membiarkan Yesung mati begitu saja.

Kyuhyun hanya memilih untuk diam. Ia menatap sendu Kepada kakaknya. Walau ia tau jika Siwon sedang begitu marah.

"Kau memerintahkan ku untuk mencari bukti bahwa Yesung tidak bersalah, tetapi kau.." Siwon berujar marah. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang meluap. Ia langsung bergegas setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi kepada Yesung. Ia tidak habis pikir. Apa Kyuhyun sudah mulai tidak mempercayai Yesung?

"DIA, dia membohongi kita hyungnim. Dia, dia membohongi ku." Ketika suara Kyuhyun bergetar, di sana Siwon menyadari jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Siwon menatap dongasaeng-nya yang terlihat memgerikan. Ia tau Kyuhyun juga terbebani dengan hukuman yang ia berikan kepada Yesung.

"Dia dia, adalah namja hyung. Dia, Kim Yesung yang aku cintai adalah namja hyung." Entah sudah keberapa kalinya air mata itu kembali mengalir. Membasahi wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang menyedihkan.

Siwon terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau bercanda." Ujarnya yang di balas dengan gelangan oleh Kyuhyun.

Di sana, Siwon merasa dunia terbalik dan menimpa dirinya. Apa itu benar? Apa selama ini Yesung menipu mereka.

"Jadi, kau menjatuhkan hukuman padanya karena ia seorang namja? " Kyuhyun terdiam tidak bersuara. Iapun tidak mengerti alasan dari hukuman itu. Apa yang ia benci di sini? Yesung yang membunuh ibunya, Yesung yang menipunya, Yesung adalah seorang namja, ataukah hatinya yang mencintai seorang namja?.

"Aku tidak tau hyung. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Siwon terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia mencintai Yesung sejak dulu, dan sekarang apa dia akan membiarkan begitu saja Yesung pergi dari sisinya? Dulu ia begitu bahagia hanya dengan menatap wajah itu dengan dari kejauhan. Tetap bertahan ketika senyuman yang di berikan oleh orang yang ia cintai bukan untuknya, dan sekarang apa dia sanggup untuk bertahan tanpa senyum itu? Tanpa sura lembut yang mengalun di telinganya? Apa ia sanggup?

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, Cheonha. Untuk kali ini saja., aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Ini pertama kalinya Siwon momohon. Bahkan ketika sang ayah memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil, ia tidak pernah memohon untuk mendapat perhatian yang sama. Ketika ibunya meninggal sekalipun ia tidak pernah memohon kepada Tuhan untuk membiarkan ibunya tetap hidup, membebaskan ibunya dari kejamnya hidup. Dan kini, hanya kali ini, ia merapatkan tangannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, maka biarkan aku membawanya pergi," Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya menatap Siwon dengan mata yang sudah berlinang.

"Aku mencintainya Kyu. Sejak dulu aku selalu mencintainya." Kyuhyun tau itu. Kadang ia merasa bersalah pada Siwon. Ia tau semua yang ia dapatkan tidak didapatkan Siwon. Termasuk orang yang ia cintai, hanya saja saat itu Kyuhyun memilih untuk egois dan membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Dan sekarang apa ia akan memberikan Yesung pada Siwon? Apa yang ia rasakan? Apa ia marah? Apa ia masih mencintai Yesung? Nyatanya cinta yang ia rasakan tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku tau cinatku tidak lemah seperti cintamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Karena bagaimanapun dan siapapun Yesung yang sesungguhnya, aku tidak akan bisa membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku. Aku bukan namja lemah yang akan membiarkan orang yang aku cinta terluka, bagaimana pun keadaannya." Kyuhyun membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia lemah? Ya.. ia lemah.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi." Secepat kalimat itu muncul, secepat itu pula Siwon menghilang dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinginnya dinding tempatnya bersandar. Sejak pertemuan terakhir nya dengan Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menangis. Untuk apa? Pada akhirnya ia yang memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Sejak awal ia tu apa yang akan ia terima ketika memutuskan untuk menjadi pendamping sang matahari, jadi untuk apa dirinya menyesal? Jika pada akhirnya ia harus mati, maka biarkan ia mati atas kemauan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Eommanim, abeoji, hyungnim, mianhae." Ucapnya lirih. Entah bagaimana keadaan keluarganya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu keluarganya. Kini seluruh keluarga telah di cap sebagai penghianat, ia merasa bersalah.

"Yesung!" Suara berat yang ia hapal memanggil namanya. Siwon, namja itu tengah membuka pintu jeruji kayu di depannya. Dan ketika terbuka, tangan itu terulur padanya.

"Cepatlah! Kita harus segera pergi sebelum penjaga datang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon goon?" Tanya Yesung.

"Mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini. Setelah itu kita akan pergi sejauh mungkin. Mungkin akan terasa berat ketika kita harus terus berlari dari kejaran istana," jawab Siwon.

Yesung menampilkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia meraih tangan itu dan menggenggam nya erat. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, hyungnim." Tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun karena Yesung yakin Siwon telah mengetahui semuanya. "Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan! Aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat ini. Aku akan melindungiku!" Siwon berucap mantap.

"Aniyo," Siwon menatap Yesung bingung. "Aku lelah." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang masih berusaha tidak tumpah.

"Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan rahasia yang ku jaga selama bertahun-tahun, dan kini aku tidak akan mampu untuk berlari dan bersembunyi. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti itu, hyungnim."

"Kau lebih memilih mati? Kau lebih memilih dia membunuhmu?" Yesung kembali tersenyum dengan tetes air mata membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tidak! Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan ini semua."

"Hyungnim," Yesung merapatkan tangan Siwon di dalam genggamannya.

"Aku begitu mencintai, Cheonha. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk terus bertahan hidup saat aku mengetahui Cheonha membenciku. Aku tidak bisa." Siwon menatapnya tidak suka.

"Cheonha adalah hidupku, udara yang kuhirup, bagaimana bisa aku terus bertahan jika udara sudah tidak ada lagi? Satu-satu yang akan terjadi padaku adalah meninggalkan dunia ini. Berharap di kehidupan kedua nanti kami dapat kembali bertemu dengan takdir yang lebih baik. Saling mencintai tanpa ada kebohongan diantaranya.."

"Kau, Kyuhyun, dan cinta kalian begitu bodoh. Dia membunuh orang yang ia cintai, dan kau memilih menerima itu semua dengan lapang dada." Siwon menunduk, meremas tangan Yesung yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Ini sudah takdir hyungnim. Sudah takdir aku dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Sudah takdir kami saling mencintai. Dan sudah menjadi takdir aku mati dengan cara seperti ini." Siwon tidak tahan lagi. Sekuat apapun ia coba, nyatanya air matanya tidak mampu tertahan. Dengan terisak ia berujar.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau bahagia."

"Ya.. aku bahagia." Siwon kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yesung. Ia tertawa ambigu, menertawakan dua orang bodoh yang saling menyakiti. Tetapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Jika pada akhirnya Yesung memilih untuk pergi, maka dia akan melepaskannya, tidak ada hak untuknya untuk melarang itu.

"Lagi pula aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, Siwon Goon."

Hari itu, ketika Siwon menangis di hadapan Yesung, menjadi kali terakhirnya ia bisa melihat orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

_Cinta, sungguh menyakitkan, bukan?_

.

.

"Berdasarkan perintah Raja, Kim Jae Hee di jatuhkan hukuman pengasingan seumur hidup bersama nyonya Kim Yura sebagi hukuman atas kejahatannya melakukan penghianatan dan ikut dalam penipuan pada negeri Joseon." Tuan Kim menunduk, mendengarkan dengan sama sama hukuman yang di jatuhkan padanya.

.

.

_Abeoji, eomma, mianhae..._

.

.

"Dengan ini, hukuman mati akan dijatuhkan kepada Kepala Polisi Kim Youngwoon sebagai hukuman atas penghianatan, penyerangan dan ikut serta dalam penipuan kepada rakyat Joseon." Young woon menutup matanya rapat. Ini akhir hidupnya, ketika pedang itu mengenai dirinya, maka semuanya usai. 'Jongwoon-ah, mianhae" bisiknya pelan sebelum ujung pedang menyambar lehernya.

.

.

_Hyungnim, mianhae..._

.

.

"Kim Jongwoon akan dijatuhi hukuman menenggak racun hingga mati atas kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan."

"Mama!" Suara tangis mendominasi tempat mereka berada. Yesung tersenyum sedih ketika menangkap tangisan di wajah pelayan istana Jung.

Seseorang meletakkan mangkuk dengan cairan hitam pekat di dalamnya. Tangannya teraih mengangkat mangkuk keramik yang disuguhkan padanya. Tubuhnya perlahan berdiri. Matanya menyapu istana, rumahnya beberapa tahun terakhir. Suara tangisan masih terus terdengar.

Yesung menatap cairan hitam di tangannya, lalu kembali beralih ke depan, di sana, ia menemukan Daewangdaebi Mama yang menatap padanya. Ia tersenyum dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Saat itu yang ia harapkan adalah Kyuhyun berada di sana untuk terakhir kali ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun, namun ia tau itu tidak akan mungkin.

Yesung tersentak ketika butiran putih jatuh ke dalam mangguk keramiknya. Salju, pertama kali ia bertemu Kyuhyum adalah di musim dingin. Dan kini, mereka kembali berpisah di musim itu. Ia berharap, setelah ini semua akan menjadi lebih baik, bersamaan dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai meneguk cairan pekat itu hingga tampa tersisa. Beberapa saat kemudian dadanya terasa panas dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ia kesakitan, sungguh. Mangkuk itu terlepas dan terhempas mennyentuh tanah, diikuti dengan Yesung yang juga terduduk.

Ia terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya, merasakan nafas-nafas terkahir yang ia miliki. Setetes air mata mengalir dari onyxny.

_Aku tidak pernah menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Aku bersyukur karena takdir telah pertemuan kita. Aku bahagia, sungguh. Walau terasa singkat namun mampu membuat hidupku berwarna. Kau tau? Satu-satunya alasanku bertahan selama ini hanya satu, Karena aku mencintaimu_

Mata itu tertutup bersamaan dengan nafas dan detak jantungnya yang berhenti. Diiringi dengan suara tangisan dan salju yang turun menutupi bumi.

.

.

_Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun._

.

.

.

.

FINAL

.

.

.

Omake,

400 tahun kemudian.

Musium tidak akan pernah seramai ini sebelumnya. Segerombolan mahasiswa datang dengan buku dan sibuk mencatat apa yang di jelaskan oleh profesor di depan sana.

"Tiga hari setelah kematian Ratu Seong, Raja Hyun meninggal tanpa sebab. Ia ditemukan meninggal di dalam tidurnya." Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat begitu serius menyimak penjelasan sang profesor. Semua orang tau bagaimana tragisnya kisah cinta mereka, bahkan beberapa kali di drama-kan.

"Silahkan berkeliling melihat yang lainnya. Kita berkumpul di sini lagi dua jam kedepan." Semua mahasiswa yang ada segera memencar melakukan hal yang berbeda. Namun salah satu dari mereka berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rekannya, ia berjalan menuju lukisan yang terpampang tidak jauh dari sana.

Matanya menatap lurus pada lukisan itu, lukisan Raja Hyun dan ratu tercintanya. Jika tidak salah lukisan itu di buat setahun sebelum tragedi menyedihkan itu. Lukisan itu sempat hilang dan kembali di temukan tersembunyi di ruangan sang Raja. Sepertinya Raja Hyun menyimpan lukisan itu untuknya sendiri sebelum ia meninggal.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia?" Bass yang cukup mengejutkannya, tapi beruntung ia tidak serangan jantung. Ia tidak melihat si lawan bicara, memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada lukisan yang terpajang.

"Ya.. kau benar senyuman mereka benar-benar senyuman kebahagiaan." Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak bersuara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kisah cinta mereka?"

"Menyedihkan? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa menerima dan membantah apa yang Raja itu lakukan. Ia juga terluka dan tanggung jawab yang ia punya begitu besar." Pria itu menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan sang Ratu dan membenarkan perbuatannya. Menjadi pelindung dan menyimpan rahasia sebesar itu. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pemikirannya." Yang lebih pendek tertawa. Membuat lawan bicaranya menyerngit. Dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari figura di depannya.

"Aku rasa mereka tidak menyedihkan. Malah aku merasa kisah mereka berakhir bahagia." Si lawan bicara menatap tidak percaya namja di sebelahnya.

"Mereka tetap tidak terpisahkan bukan? Bahkan tidak lama setelah sang Ratu meninggal, sang Raja segera menyusulnya."

"Kau pasti kebanyakan menonton drama." Yang lebih pendek kembali tertawa, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka menonton drama percintaan seperti itu. Hanya saja menurutku, kisah happy ending tidak harus berakhir dengan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Yang lain akhirnya menyerah. Mereka berdua kembali menatap lukisan itu.

"Lagi pula, aku bisa merasakan besarnya cinta mereka. Berani membunuh kekasihmu dan menerima hukuman mati itu menurutku adalah bukti kekuatan cinta mereka."

"Sepertinya kau yang kebanyakan menonton drama." Pria bersuara bass merungut, ia menghela kasar dengan tangan yang bergerak menyisir rambutnya.

"Cihh, Siapa namamu?" Yang lebih tinggi bertanya, menatap lawan bicaranya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kim Yesung, kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

_Aku bahagia karena takdir telah mempertemukan kita._

.

.

.

.

End Of Omake.

.

.

AN: Ini adalah Ending yang aku tau tidak sempurna. Mian jika mengecewakan. *bow

Ah, akhir-akhir ini aku punya masalah dengan menulis, dan setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya aku mengedit ending dari Destined. Rencananya ingin di bagi dua tetapi takutnya aku tidak segera mempublish-nya, makanya aku gabungkan saja. XD

Terima Kasih untuk yg telah mendukung FF ini sejak awal. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna dan See you Next Time ^^

Sign, Bee

24 Juni 2016


End file.
